25 Days in December
by Yumi Yoshikuni
Summary: Yuuma telah pergi meninggalkan Gumi. Dan Gumi masih belum bisa berpaling dari Yuuma. Bahkan banyak pria yang menyatakan cinta padanya, ditolak oleh Gumi! Akankah Gumi mampu melupakan Yuuma dan menemukan cinta sejatinya?
1. December 1st

**25 Days in December**

_._

_._

_**Disclaimer**_ :**Vocaloid**, _Yamaha_

**Warning!** Typo dimana-mana, Bahasa berantakan, EYD kacau…

.

.

Well… \(^w^)/

.

.

Happy Reading!

* * *

><p><em><strong>1<strong>__**st **__**December**_

* * *

><p><em>Tik! Tik! Tik!<em>

Suara detak jarum jam dinding itu memenuhi sebuah kamar yang tampak gelap nan sepi. Tampak seorang gadis berambut hijau tengah berbaring diatas hanya menggunakan baju tidur dan selimut yang cukup tebal. Ia tampak berbaring dengan tidak tenang, sesekali ia mengubah posisi tidurnya. Kesedihan terpancar diwajahnya. Tiba-tiba air mata mengalir dari kedua matanya…

"_Hiks… Yuuma… hiks.,._" isaknya.

Gadis itu menatap sebuah foto yang terpampang dimeja didekat kasurnya. Dalam foto itu tampak gadis itu dan laki-laki berambut merah muda tengah berpelukan dibawah sebuah pohon natal yang cukup besar.

"_Yuuma… bukankah kau sudah berjanji padaku, kalau tahun ini kita akan berfoto lagi disana?"_

Gadis itu membelai pelan foto laki-laki berambut merah muda itu. kedua mata gadis itu tertuju pada jam digital dimejanya. Ini sudah pukul 00.01 a.m. Gadis itu tidak menyangka kalau waktu berlalu begitu cepat untuknya.

"_Yuuma, hari ini tepat tanggal 1 Desember. Apa tahun ini aku harus melewatkannya sendirian?_"

Gadis itu mulai memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia masih terbayang akan wajah laki-laki berambut merah muda yang dipanggilnya Yuuma itu. Ya, Laki-laki itu adalah Yuuma, Fujioka Yuuma. Dia adalah kekasih gadis itu. Setidaknya begitulah hubungan mereka berdua sampai 6 bulan yang lalu, sampai laki-laki itu meninggal karena kecelakaan motor.

Gadis itu masih menagis dalam kesunyian dan kegelapan malam itu. Ia masih belum bisa menerima kepergian kekasihnya. Bahkan dalam tidurnya, gadis itu menangis dan mengigau. Ia menyebut-nyebut nama Yuuma berulang kali.

"_Yuuma… Yuuma…"_

Ia tampak begitu merana.

* * *

><p>Mentari menampakan diri diufuk timur. Burung-burung mulai berkicauan dilangit. Malam mulai berganti fajar yang mengawali hari-hari manusia. Seorang laki-laki berambut merah tampak sedang berlari kecil disebuah jalan. Ia menggunakan celana training berwarna merah dan juga sebuah jaket yang sepadan dengan celananya.<p>

Ia berlari kecil sambil bersiul dan sesekali ia menatap jam tangannya.

"_Ah, sekarang sudah pukul 05.00. Apa dia belum bangun ya?"_ guman laki-laki itu perlahan.

Ia menatap sebuah rumah yang cukup megah dengan cat hitam putih diluarnya. Ia menatap tepat kearah sebuah balkon kamar dilantai 2 rumah itu. Jendela dan gorden kamar itu masih tertutup rapat. Tampak seperti tidak ada tanda kehidupan disana.

"_Huh? Dia belum bangun_…" desahnya.

Ia memperlambat tempo berlarinya saat ia melewati rumah itu. ia masih menatap lurus kearah kamar dilantai 2 tadi. Tiba-tiba kedua matanya mendapati seseorang membuka gorden serta jendela kamar itu. Kedua mata laki-laki itu tampak berbinar-binar mendapati seseorang yang sangat dinantikannya berdiri disana.

"Ohayou, Gumi-chan!" teriak laki-laki itu.

Ia kini berlari ditempat. Ia berlari kecil di depan pagar rumah gadis itu, Gumi.

"O-ohayou, Akaito-kun…" gadis itu tampak sedikit terkejut.

"Baru bangun?" Akaito tersenyum pada Gumi.

"Hmm… Akaito-kun, tumben kau sudah bangun jam segini?"

**JLEEEBB!**

Kata-kata Gumi terasa begitu menusuk bagi Akaito. Bahkan ia sampai berhenti berlari karena mendengar pertanyaan Gumi itu. Akaito lalu memanyunkan bibirnya sambil menyilakan kedua tangannya. Ia tampaknya sangat kesal dengan pernyataan Gumi yang begitu _**JLEEEB!**_baginya.

"Urgh! Jangan menghina ya, aku selalu bangun pagi kok.."

"Ahaha… bercanda kok.."

Akaito melirik kearah Gumi. Wajah gadis itu tampak berseri, dan tawanya juga menawan. Jantung Akaito berdegup kencang saat ini. Ia bahkan tidak berhenti menatap Gumi saat itu, baginya Gumi tampak seperti malaikat yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Me-Gumi-chan!"

"Hmmm? _Nanika_?"

"Maukah kau menemaniku lari pagi?"

Akaito menundukan kepalanya. Wajah Akaito tampak merah, semerah rambutnya. Gumi hanya menatap kearah Akaito, ia tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari posisinya. Gumi lalu tersenyum tipis pada sosok Akaito yang tampak malu-malu didepan pagar rumahnya.

"_Gomen nee, Akaito-kun_… Aku tidak bisa, nanti ada les pagi.. Jadi aku harus segera bersiap.."

"Ah… _Iie, nandemonai…_ Hmmm_, jaa naa_…"

"_Jaa…_"

Gumi menatap sosok Akaito yang kini berlari semakin menjauh dari rumahnya. Ia tidak tau kalau Akaito merasa _sangat _kecewa atas penolakannya. Belum lagi seminggu yang lalu Gumi baru saja menolak pernyataan cinta dari Akaito. Tapi Gumi senang ia masih bisa bersikap biasa pada Akaito.

Gumi kembali masuk dalam kamarnya. Ia menatap jam didinding kamarnya. Sudah 15 menit sejak ia membuka jendela kamarnya. Gumi menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan berjalan menuju kamar Gumi masuk kedalam kamar mandi ia menatap foto Yuuma yang ada dimejanya.

"Haah… Aku harus cepat mandi… Jika tidak aku akan terlambat untuk jam perlajaran tambahan… Iya kan, _Yuuma…_" gumannya pelan sambil tersenyum.

* * *

><p>"<em>Haah…<em>hari ini aku gagal lagi…" desah Akaito.

Ia sedang bersama temannya, Gakupo. Mereka sedang berada didepan kelas mereka, kelas 2-4, yang berada tidak jauh dari kelas Gumi.

"Eh? Kau gagal kenapa?" Gakupo tampak terkejut.

"Eh? _Iie,_ tadi pagi aku menemuinya, tapi ia menolak ajakanku.."

Akaito menatap kosong kearah kelas Gumi. Ia tahu saat ini Gumi tengah berada didalam kelasnya, 2-2. Gakupo melambaikan tangannya tepat didepan wajah Akaito, namun ia sama sekali tidak bergeming. Hal itu membuat Gakupo penasaran.

"Eh? Akaito? Kau kenapa?"

"Harusnya dia bertemu denganku lebih dulu, baru ia bertemu Yuuma.." guman Akaito.

"Oh, Kau sedang membicarakan Gumi? Sudahlah kau menyerah saja padanya… kau bukan yang pertama ditolak olehnya, bahkan Hiyama-senpai juga telah ditolak oleh gadis itu setelah kematian Yuuma."

**DEG!**

Akaito menoleh kearah Gakupo. Ia mencengkram kedua lengan Gakupo dengan kuatnya. Ia tidak percaya ada orang lain yang juga menyatakan perasaannya pada Gumi. Memang Gumi tidak secantik Hatsune Miku ataupun Megurine Luka, teman sekelas Gumi. Tapi menurut Akaito, Gumi itu sangat baik dan rapuh. Ia jadi ingin menjaganya sejak pertama ia bertemu dengan Gumi, saat upacara penerimaan siswa baru tahun lalu.

Akaito mengingat jelas senyuman Gumi saat ia pertama kali berkenalan dengan gadis itu. senyumnya tampak begitu menawan. Bahkan setengah tahun setelah pertemuannya itu, pertama kalinya bagi Akaito mendapati Gumi menangis dalam pelukannya. Sejak saat itu ia merasa ia harus melindungi Gumi, apapun yang terjadi.

**DING! DONG! DING! DONG!**

Bel tanda upacara dimulai telah berbunyi. Akaito melepaskan cengkramannya dari lengan Gakupo. Ia menatap lurus kearah kelas 2-2. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas Yumeno-sensei keluar dari kelas itu. Dengan cepat Akaito berjalan menuju kelas 2-2, tiba-tiba ia berhenti. Gumi tengah berjalan bersama Miku dan juga Luka, mereka berjalan keluar dari kelas mereka.

Akaito menjadi salah tingkah. Ia menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Saat Akaito menoleh ia mendapati Gakupo tengah berdiri dibelakangnya sambil memberikan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan _'sudahlah, menyerah saja!'_

"Apa-apaan tatapanmu itu?" Akaito merasa kesal.

"Ahahaha… _gomen..gomen…" _

Ia lalu melingkarkan tangannya di leher Gakupo dan sedikit mencekiknya. Gakupo bahkan hanya tertawa sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari Akaito. Sesaat Gumi melirik kearah Akaito dan Gakupo, ia jadi tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan dua orang itu yang seperti anak-anak.

"Hihihihi…"

"Eh? Gumi-chan? Kau kenapa?"

Miku menepuk pundak Gumi, tapi Gumi hanya tertawa dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Miku. Miku bertukar pandang dengan Luka. Luka bahkan hanya menggelengkan kepala saja saat Miku menatapnya. Bahkan Gumi tertawa sampai ia menangis.

"Ahahaha…"

"Gumi?" Luka tampak khawatir.

"Hahaha…._gomen..gomen…_ Aku baru melihat kejadian lucu, itu saja kok… hahaha…"

Gumi melepaskan kacamatanya. Ia lalu menyeka air mata di kedua ujung matanya. Tidak lupa ia menyeka kacamatanya yang tampak sedikit kotor dan berair. Sekilas Miku melihat sebuah ukiran yang sangat unik digagang kacamata itu.

"Gumi-chan, ukiran apa ini? _Kakoii…_" Miku menunjuk gagang kacamata Gumi.

"Hmmm? Ini? Kalau tidak salah ini tulisannya _'VY2'_ kenapa, Miku-chan?"

"_VY2_? Apa itu? sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya…" Luka menambahkan.

"Entahlah, _dia_ tidak sempat memberi tahuku…"

"Eh? _Dia_?" Luka dan Miku bersamaan.

"Iya, _dia_, Yuuma…" Gumi menunduk.

Gumi menatap kearah kacamata yang ada ditangannya. Miku dan Luka terkejut melihat ekspresi wajah Gumi yang berubah menjadi sangat sedih. Luka dan Miku dapat melihat kesedihan dan kerinduan yang mendalam terpancar dikedua mata Gumi.

**PRIIIT! PRIIIT!**

"Ayo cepat kalian baris! Upacara akan dimulai!"

Gumi, Luka dan Miku spontan lari kearah lapangan upacara. Satpam sekolah mereka telah membunyikan peluitnya dan memarahi para siswa yang tidak segera berbaris dilapangan. Gumi, Luka dan Miku berlari kearah barisan kelas mereka. Mereka mendapat barisan paling mereka bertiga sedikit tersengal, mereka lalu tertawa bersamaan.

Tidak jauh dari mereka, Akaito menatap kearah Gumi. Ia tertawa kecil, dan saat ia berhenti tertawa kedua matanya tidak sengaja bertemu dengan kedua mata Gumi.

"_Baka…_" guman Akaito perlahan dikejauhan.

Gumi hanya tertawa melihat Akaito mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya.

* * *

><p>Gumi tampak sedikit mengantuk. Sesekali ia menepuk kedua pipinya agar ia terjaga. Miku yang sedari tadi berada disebelahnya merasa sedikit khawatir, ia takut jika Gumi pingsan. Setiap kali Gumi tampak seperti akan terjatuh Miku langsung menggenggam tangan Gumi.<p>

"_Gumi-chan, Daijoubu desu ka_?" Miku tampak khawatir.

"Hmmm… _daijoubu dayo_… hoahem.."

"Kau mengantuk, Gumi?" Luka sedikit melirik kearah Gumi.

"Yeah… padahal ini sudah jam 7.30. Kapan selesainya nih, upacaranya…"

Gumi mengusap-usap kedua matanya. Ia merasa sangat mengantuk bahkan ia sudah sempat tertidur dilapangan ini tadi. Gumi sudah terbiasa tidur saat upacara berlangsung. Bahkan ia tidak pernah sekalipun terjatuh saat melakukannya.

"Hoi, Gumi… Kau sudah belajar?"

"Belajar apa sih, Luka?"

"Kita kan ada ulangan Bahasa Inggris, jangan katakana padaku kalau kau lupa.."

"Eh? Aku kan tidak pernah belajar kalau malam…"

"Gumi-chan, kau harus mulai belajar. Besok rabu kita sudah ujian kenaikan kelas."

Gumi menatap Miku, tatapan Miku padanya tidak seperti biasanya. Gumi tahu kalau Miku saat ini sedang marah padanya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Gumi memang tidak terbiasa belajar dimalam hari. Ia selalu menghabiskan malamnya bersama laptopnya, ia juga mulai berubah menjadi seorang _otaku_.

**DING! DONG! DING! DONG!**

Sekali lagi bell tanda upacara selesai telah berbunyi. Para siswa mulai berhamburan dan berjalan menuju kelas mereka masing-masing. Gumi berjalan sambil setengah mengantuk, bahkan Miku menggandeng tangan Gumi agar ia tidak jatuh dijalan.

**BRUUUK!**

Gumi tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang. Ia terjatuh bersama orang yang ditabraknya itu. bahkan kacamata Gumi terlepas saat ia menabrak orang itu. Gumi mencari kesekeliling kacamatanya. Tiba-tiba seseorang menyodorkan kacamatanya itu padanya.

"_Gomen nee, senpai. Daijoubu desu ka?_"

"Hmmm.._Daijou…bu desu…_"

Gumi sedikit terkejut mendapati orang yang sangat dikaguminya berada tepat didepannya. Laki-laki mungil berambut kuning dengan kedua matanya yang berwarna biru kini tengah menyodorkan kacamata Gumi dan menatapnya.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi…"

Laki-laki berambut kuning itu menunduk dalam lalu berjalan meninggalkan Gumi. Gumi tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, ia merasa sangat senang bertemu dengan idolanya seperti tadi. Ia masih menatap sosok laki-laki mungil berambut kuning yang semakin menjauh darinya.

Gumi membayangkan jika laki-laki mungil berambut kuning itu tiba-tiba diserang oleh teman-temannya yang lebih tinggi darinya. Ia bahkan membayangkan ekspresi wajah erotis laki-laki berambut kuning itu.

"Ehemm…" Luka dan Miku berdeham bersamaan.

Gumi segera bangun dan tersenyum senang kearah kedua temannya itu, jujur saja Gumi sedikit kesal karena Luka dan Miku menghancurkan lamunannya.

"Kau bilang kau hanya mencintai Yuma-kun, Gumi-chan?"

"Ahaha… Dia itu hanya idolaku saja, bukan berarti aku suka dia kan, Miku.."

"Ya… Ya… Kami bahkan tau apa yang kau bayangkan barusan, Gumi…"

"Eh? Benarkah?"

Miku dan Luka mengangguk bersamaan. Gumi pun menghela nafas panjang.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, diakan _shouta!_ Dia itu _Uke_ banget! Bukan salahku dong?!" Gumi memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Hah.. Bagaimana jika saudara kembarnya tahu? Kagamine Rin tidak akan membiarkan Kagamine Len kenapa-kenapa kan… Dan sampai kapan kau mau jadi _Fujoshi, _Gumi_?!"_ Luka sedikit membentak Gumi.

Gumi hanya mengalihkan pandangannya dan berbalik. Ia tidak berani menatap wajah Luka s]yang sedang marah padanya itu. ia jadi teringat pada Yuuma yang selalu memarahinya jika Ia menatap laki-laki lain dengan tatapan seorang _fujoshi_ yang siap memasangkan mangsanya dengan _seme_ yang sesuai.

"Hihihi… Entahlah, mungkin aku tidak akan berhenti..."

Gumi berjalan kembali menuju kelasnya sambil mengangkat bahu. Miku dan Luka pun berjalan mengikuti Gumi kembali kekelas mereka. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berkomentar lagi saat ini. Luka dan Miku juga sudah lelah mengatakan pada Gumi untuk menjadi _fujoshi_.

"Luka-chan, mungkin itu bisa mengurangi rasa sedihnya…"

"Hmmm… Mungkin saja…"

* * *

><p>Gumi menatap kacamatanya. Ia teringat akan Yuuma, biasanya ia akan menyapa Yuuma yang duduk didepannya dan merebut kacamata itu dari Yuuma. Gumi hampir saja menangis saat memikirkannya. Gumi segera menepuk keras kedua pipinya. Bahkan hampir semua anak menatap dia.<p>

"_Yosh! Aku tidak boleh sedih! Aku tidak boleh membuat Luka dan Miku-chan sedih_." Batin Gumi.

Gumi kembali berjalan menuju bangku kelasnya. Walau Yumeno-sensei sudah kembali kekelas ia sama sekali tidak bisa konsentrasi. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah menatap kososng kearah luar jendela, ia menatap pohon yang cukup besar yang ada didekat jendela kelasnya dilantai 3 itu.

"_Yuuma, lihatlah... pohon ini semakin besar saja ya..._" pikir Gumi.

Gumi iangat kalau ia selalu duduk berdua dibawah pohon itu saat istirahat makan siang bersama Yuuma. Ingin sekali ia merasakannya lagi, merasaan saat-saat bahagiannya bersama Yuuma seperti sebelumnya.

**KRASAK! KRASAAAK!**

Gumi terkejut mendengar sebuah suara dari pohon itu. Dedaunan pohon itu tampak bergoyang, sepertinya ada _sesuatu_ dibalik dedaunan pohon itu. Gumi mendekatkan kepalanya ke jendela sambil sesekali melirik kearah Yumeno-sensei. Ia penasaran dengan apa yang ada dibalik dedaunan itu, tapi ia juga merasa ketakutan.

**GLUP!**

Gumi menelan ludah. Suara gesekan dedaunan itu terdengar semakin keras. Gumi tidak menghiraukan Luka ataupun Miku yang sedari tadi mencoba memperingatkannya. Gumi mengulurkan tangannya, ia berusaha meraih dedaunan pohon itu. Jantungnya berdebar semakin kencang, perasaannya semakin bercampur menjadi satu.

"_Yuuma, lindungi aku..._" batin Gumi.

**KRASAK! KRASAAAK! KRASAK! KRASAAAK!**

Suara itu semakin keras, tiba-tiba muncul sesuatu berwarna perak tampak keluar dari hijaunya dedaunan.

"WOI! INI BOLANYA, TANGKAP!" Sosok itu melemparkan sebuah bola voli.

"Kyaaaaa!" teriak Gumi.

Gumi langsung melompat mundur hingga ia jatuh dari bangkunya. Ia tampak sangat terkejut melihat sosok berambut perak itu. Luka dan Miku hanya menepuk jidat mereka bersamaan, sedangkan teman satu kelas Gumi yang lain menoleh kearah Gumi dan menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. Tidak hanya itu, sosok berambut perak itu juga menoleh kearah Gumi.

Kedua mata hijau sosok itu menatap lurus kearah Gumi. Gumi sempat terpukai dengan keindahan kedua mata sosok bermata hijau itu, itu mengingatkannya akan Yuuma yang selalu menunjukan pemandangan lapangan luas ditepi sungai dekat rumahnya.

"A-aaa... _Su-sumimasen!_ Aku tidak bermaksud membuat kamu terkejut..."

Sosok berambut perak itu membungkuk pada Gumi. Gumi masih terdiam dan tidak bergerak sama sekali. Ia masih sangat terkejut dengan kemunculan laki-laki itu.

"Gumi, kau tidak apa?" Yumeno-sensei mendekati Gumi.

"Ah, hai'.."

Gumi masih belum bergerak sedikitpun. Kedua matanya tidak berhenti memandangi sosok laki-laki berambut perak itu. Baru kali ini ada orang lain yang mampu membuatnya terpesona selain Yuuma. Bahkan Len pun belum bisa membuat Gumi sampai seperti itu.

"Piko! Berapa kali harus kukatakan padamu untuk tidak memanjat pohon seperti ini?!" Yumeno-sensei terdengar sangat marah.

"Ahaha... _Gomen nee, Sensei.._ Habisnya tadi bola kami tersangkut.. _teehee_.."

"Sudahlah, kau memngganggu pelajaran saja. Cepat turun, berbahaya!"

"_Wakata.._" Piko tampak mencibir.

Piko menatap Gumi lalu ia menggerakan bibirnya seolah berkata '_Gomen nee!_' sambil menggerlingkan mata pada Gumi. Ia tampak begitu berenergi. Jantung Gumi berdegup kencang. Ia menekan dadanya, ia merasa sangat ketakutan.

"Gumi, mau sampai kapan kau berada dilantai seperti itu? Cepat kembali kebangkumu."

"A-a.. baik, sensei.."

Gumi segera kembali duduk kebangkunya. Jantungnya semakin berdebar kencang, ia kini benar-benar merasa takut. Tidak hanya itu ia juga merasa bingung. Ia kembali menoleh kearah jendela dan mendapati sosok laki-laki bernama Piko tadi tengah berlarian mengejar bola volinya. Wajahnya tampak begitu cerah dan ceria.

**DEG! DEG! DEG!**

Gumi terkejut. Ia dapat mendengar suara detak jantungnya. Ia belum pernah merasa seperti itu kecuali saat bersama Yuuma.

"_Yuuma...Kenapa jantungku berdebar tak karuan seperti ini?_"

Sambil berguman dalam hati, kedua mata Gumi tak henti-hentinya menatap Piko dari jendela kelasnya.

* * *

><p>Bel istirahat berbunyi. Bahkan Gumi tidak memiliki hasrat untuk pergi ke kantin sama sekali. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Luka dan Miku yang berjalan keluar dari kelas meninggalkannya seorang diri disana.<p>

"Haah... Bosan.."

Gumi tampak duduk sambil bertopang dagu dibangkunya. Ia menatap lurus kearah meja kosong didepannya. Sejak Yuuma meninggal, ia tidak pernah bisa mendengar suara usil Yuuma yang mengajaknya untuk makan siang bersama.

"Kalau saja kau masih ada, Yuuma..." guman Gumi perlahan.

"Mau makan siang bersama?"

Tiba-tiba seseorang membisikan kata-kata itu ditelinganya. Gumi menoleh perlahan, ia mendapati Akaito sudah berdiri disebelahnya sambil membawa dua buah kotak bekal ditangannya.

"Yo!" sapa Akaito.

"Gyaaaa!" Gumi berteriak.

"Oi! Oi! Jangan berteriak seperti itu! Berisik tau.."

"A-akaito-kun?! Jangan muncul mendadak begitu dong!"

"Ahaha... _Gomen.._ gimana?"

"Apanya yang gimana?"

Akaito merasa kesal, ia lalu menyentil dahi Gumi dengan sedikit keras hingga Gumi merasa kesakitan.

"Auu! _Aho! _Apa yang kau inginkan? Sakit tau..."

"Aku kan tadi mengajakmu makan siang. Ayo, lagian ibuku sudah membuatkannya untukmu!"

Akaito menyerahkan salah satu kotak bekal ditangannya pda Gumi. Namun, Gumi masih memanyunkan bibirnya sambil menggosok-gosok dahinya yang disentil oleh Akaito. Ia sama sekali tidak menoleh ataupun menerima kotak bekal itu.

Akaito menghela nafas panjang. Ia lalu mengusap-usap kepala Gumi dengan halusnya, bahkan Akaio merasa sangat beruntung bisa menyentuh rambut itu lagi.

"Ayolah, Gumi. Aku minta maaf ya.."

"Huh.. baiklah, tapi kau harus mentraktirku _crepes_ besok!"

"Hmmm... baiklah... ini, makan siangmu.."

"Kyaaa! Sankyuu..."

Gumi tersenyum dengan manisnya. Gumi tau, ia terlihat seperti mempermainkan Akaito. Tapi sebenarnya Gumi hanya tidak mau persahabatannya rusak jika ia memutuskan untuk menerima Akaito sebagai kekasihnya. Gumi sudah menganggap Akaito seperti kakak laki-lakinya sendiri, belum lagi perasaannya pada Yuuma tidak pernah bisa berubah. Bagi Gumi, tidak adasatupun orang yang bisa menggantikan Yuuma dihatinya.

"_Setidaknya aku bisa bersikap normal didepan Akaito-kun.._" batin Gumi.

Mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu makan siang mereka bersama. Bahkan walau mereka bersama, mereka berdua hanya makan bersama dan tidak berbicara sepatah katapun satu sama lain.

"_Aneh... suasana ini benar-benar aneh..._" Batin Akaito.

"Say Gumi-chan, apa kau sudah belajar untuk ujian lusa?"

Akaito berusaha mengehidupkan suasana diantara mereka. Tapi Gumi sama sekali tidak bergeming dan terus makan. Akaito merasa sangat tidak enak dan segera menghabiskan makanannya. Setelah makanannya habis Akaito segera menutup kotak bekalnya.

"Terima kasih makanannya."

"Eh? Kau sudah selesai, Akaito-kun?"

"Ya, dan aku akan kembali kekelasku." Akaito berbicara dengan cueknya.

"Bagaimana dengan kot.."

"Kembalikan nanti saja. _Jaa!_"

Akaito keluar dari kelas Gumi dengan wajah kesal. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Gumi mengacuhkan dia, tapi bila boleh jujur Akaito lebih suka pada Gumi yang selalu tersenyum dan bicara padanya dulu saat Yuuma masih hidup.

"_Apa aku memang tidak punya kesempatan?"_ batin Akaito.

**BRAAAAK!**

Ia menutup pintu kelas Gumi dengan sedikit agak kasar. Dari kejauhan Luka dan Miku melihat ekspresi wajah Akaito yang kesal itu. Mereka berdua hanya saling bertukar pandang dan saling mengangkat bahu. Mereka berdua lalu berjalan menuju kelas mereka. Saat mereka berdua baru membuka pintu, mereka berdua melihat Gumi tengah menggerutu sambil makan.

"Huh? Apa-apaan sih, dia itu?" suara Gumi terdengar begitu keras.

Bahkan sampai semua anak dalam kelas memperhatikannya. Tapi dengan cueknya dia tetap meneruskan makannya sambil menggerutu tidak jelas. Luka dan Miku hanya menghela nafas panjang lalu berjalan mendekati Gumi. Luka mengeluarkan sebuah kotak susu dari kantung plastik yang dibawanya. Ditempelkannya kotak susu itu didahi Gumi.

"Iiizz.. Lu-luka..."

"Sudahlah, Gumi. Kau itu sedari tadi hanya mengomel saja. Ini, susu tawar kesukaanmu."

"eh? Tapi aku nggak titip loo.."

"Udah, tadi aku beli 2. Belakangan ini kayaknya kamu banyak pikiran, jadi aku beliin aja.."

"Lu-luka... A-arigatou..."

Gumi menerima kotak bekal itu dengan wajah senang, kedua matanya tampak sedikit berair. Luka dan Miku mendorong meja mereka mendekati meja Gumi. Mereka mengeluarkan makanan mereka yang baru saja mereka beli di kantin. Mereka berdua menemani Gumi menikmati makan siangnya.

"Oh iya, Gumi-chan... tumben kau bawa bekal?" Miku menunjuk kotak bekal yang dibawa Gumi.

"Eh? Ini dari Akaito-kun..." Gumi tersenyum senang.

"Dari Akaito? Akaito Shion dari kelas 2-4 itu?"

Saat Luka menanyai Gumi, Gumi hanya menjawabnya sambil mengangguk. Luka dan Miku sedikit heran melihat Gumi yang dapat dengan santainya meminum susu kotaknya setelah menjawab pertanyaan Luka barusan. Luka dan Miku sangat tahu apa yang telah terjadi diantara Gumi dan Akaito. Gumi pernah bercerita pada mereka berdua kalau Akaito pernah mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Gumi.

"Kenapa kau begitu santai, Gumi-chan?"

"Benar kata Miku, harusnya kamu bisa sedikit menghargai dia."

Gumi menatap bingung dua temannya, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh kedua temannya itu.

* * *

><p>"Baiklah anak-anak, pelajaran cukup sampai disini. Kalian bisa pulang sekarang, selamat sore." Yumeno-sensei berjalan keluar dari kelas 2-4.<p>

"Sore.."

Para siswa kelas 2-4 mulai berjalan keluar kelas mereka. Akaito masih berdiam diri di bangkunya tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Gakupo yang sudah sejak tadi menunggunya didekat pintupun terpaksa kembali mendekati Akaito. Gakupo menepuk pelan pundak Akaito.

"Hoi, Akaito!"

"Eh? Gakupo?"

"Ayo pulang!"

"Oh.. Iya.."

Akaito segera memasukan semua bukunya yang masih berantakan diatas meja kedalam tasnya. Ia segera menyusul Gakupo yang kini sudah berjalan sedikit agak jauh darinya. Setelah keluar dari kelas ia mendapati Gumi tengah bersama kedua temannya, Luka dan Miku. Kedua mata Akaito tidak berhenti menatap sosok Gumi yang semakin menjauh darinya. Gakupo yang melihat sahabatnya seperti itu hanya bisa merangkul pundak temannya dan tersenyum simpul.

"Mau karaoke?" ajak Gakupo.

"Eh? Ka-karaoke?"

Tiba-tiba Akaito melihat senyuman yang tidak biasa dilontarkan oleh Gakupo. Gakupo lalu menyeret Akaito mendekati Gumi, Luka dan Miku.

"Hei kalian bertiga, mau ke tempat karaoke bersama Kami?" Gakupo seraya melambaikan tangannya.

Gumi , Luka dan Miku menoleh kearah Gakupo dan Akaito. Mereka sedikit terkejut melihat Gakupo dan Akaito yang sudah berada dibelakang mereka. Melihat wajah Gakupo membuat wajah Luka jadi merah padam.

"Ga-Gakupo! Ka-kau mengajak kami?" Luka tergagap.

"Yups, kalian bertiga. Mau ikut?"

Luka menatap Gumi dengan tatapan memohon agar gadis berambut hijau itu mau menerima ajakan laki-laki berambut ungu panjang itu. Gumi dan Miku hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang dan mengiyakan apa yang diinginkan Luka.

"Hah.. Baiklah, lagian aku juga tidak terlalu sibuk hari ini.." desah Gumi.

"Yey!" Luka berteriak senang.

**Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Mereka berlima mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekati mereka. Mereka berlima menoleh kearah suara langkah kaki itu berasal.

"Yo, Gakupo!"

Gumi sangat mengenali sosok itu. Sosok yang tadi secara tiba-tiba saja muncul dihadapannya di pohon dekat jendela kelasnya. Rambut peraknya, kedua mata hijaunya. Gumi tidak bergerak sedikitpun saat menatapnya.

"Yo, Piko! Mau ikut?" Gakupo melepaskan Akaito.

"Kemana? Boleh kuajak kedua temanku ini?"

Piko tampak menunjuk dua anak kembar berambut kuning dibelakangnya. Dua anak itu adalah Kagamine bersaudara. Gakupo menatap tajam kearah mereka berdua, lalu ia tersenyum pada mereka.

"Mereka adik kelas yang imut. Boleh kok. Tapi tumben Kau bersama adik kelas, Piko?"

"Hehehe... Aku kebetulan bertemu mereka, rumah kami berdekatan kok." Piko menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Baiklah, Ayo kita pergi berangkat." Gakupo menarik tangan Piko dan Akaito bersamaan.

Gakupo menarik Piko dan Akaito sampai melewati Miku, Luka dan Gumi. Gumi tidak bergerak sedikitpun saat Piko melewatinya, rasanya ia seperti baru saja bertemu dengan orang yang sangat dirindukannya.

"_Yuuma..._" guman Gumi pelan.

"Eh? Barusan kamu bilang apa, Gumi-chan?"

"Eh? _Iie, nandemonai_... Ayo.."

Mereka berjalan bersama keluar dari gerbang sekolah menuju tempat karaoke.

* * *

><p>Ruangan itu cukup untuk mereka berdelapan. Luka dan Gakupo tengah sibuk bernyanyi bersama didepan. Miku berbincang-bincang dengan Kagamine bersaudara dan Piko. Sedangkan Gumi berada dibangku paling ujung sambil menyedot jus jeruk miliknya. Akaito hanya bisa menatapnya saja, ia tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa.<p>

"Hei! kau Gumi, kan?" seseorang menepuk pundak Gumi.

Gumi menoleh kearah orang itu, i aterkejut mendapati Piko sudah duduk disebelahnya sambil minum cola.

"A-a.. _ee_..." Gumi menganggk pelan.

"Hahaha... Aku Piko, Utatane Piko. _Yoroshiku nee..."_

"Hmmm... _Megupoid Gumi desu_."

"Oh iya aku mau minta maaf soal tadi pagi..."

Piko menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Wajah Piko tampak memerah. Ia tertawa kecil kearah Gumi. Gumi jadi ikut tertawa karenanya. Melihat Gumi bisa seperti itu dengan Piko, Akaito merasa sangat kesal, tiba-tiba ia berjalan dan duduk diantara Gumi dan Piko.

"_Akaito Shion desu._"

Piko dapat melihat urat saraf Akaito dengan jelas. Ia tahu kalau Akaito sedang kesal padanya.

"A-a-a... Hai..." Piko tersenyum.

Melihat Akaito dan Piko seperti itu membuat Gumi tertawa. Mereka benar-benar bisa bersenang-senang disana bersama. Dalam pikiran Gumi terbayang bagaimana jika Yuuma ikut bersama mereka saat ini. Kalau saja ia dapat menyelamatkan Yuuma saat itu, pasti ia masih bisa tertawa ceria bersama orang terkasihnya itu.

Mereka semua pulang tepat pada pukul 7.30 p.m. Gakupo berjalan pulang bersama Luka dan Miku menuju stasiun terdekat. Sedangkan Piko dan Kagamine bersaudara masih berjalan pulang bersama Gumi dan Akaito. Sampai disebuah pertigaan, mereka berpisah. Piko dan Kagamine bersaudara melambaikan tangannya pada Akaito dan Gumi.

Kini hanya tinggal Akaito dan Gumi saja. Suasana malam yang semakin dingin membuat Gumi memeluk erat tasnya. Dengan tanggap Akaito melepaskan syal merahnya dan melingkarkannya dileher Gumi. Gumi terdiam, ia tidak merasakan debaran apapun tidak seperti Akaito yang kini wajahnya sudah memerah dan jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan.

"Pakailah... Kau kedinginan, kan.."

Akaito kembali berjalan. Ia menggandeng tangan Gumi dan memasukannya dalam saku jaket Akaito. Gumi berjalan mengikuti Akaito dan menatapnya sepanjang waktu. Sesekali Akaito melirik kearah Gumi, ia merasa canggung.

"Ja-jangan menatapku seperti itu..."

"Eh? Tapi kenapa kau bersikap baik padaku, Akaito-kun?"

Akaito hanya terdiam. Rumah mereka berdua sudah tampak dari tempat itu. Akaito melepaskan genggaman tangannya, ia lalu menatap wajah Gumi dengan wajah yang semerah rambutnya.

"A-aku.. Aku selalu menyukaimu... Makanya aku tidak akan menyerah walau kau masih menyukai Yuuma, Aku... Aku akan berusaha agar aku bisa memilikimu dan membuatmu menyukaiku.."

Akaito lalu berlari meninggalkan Gumi. Gumi menatap kosong kearah Akaito, ini bukan pertama kalinya Akaito menyatakan perasaannya pada Gumi dan Gumi hanya bisa mendiamkannya saja tanpa memberi jawaban apapun pada Akaito.

Gumi kembali berjalan menuju rumahnya yang tinggal 2-3 rumah lagi didepannya. Ia berjalan sambil memandang langit yang peduh dengan bintang.

"_Yuuma, apa yang harus aku lakukan?_"

Gumi terus berjalan menuju rumahnya. Sesekali ia menyibak poninya yang menutupi wajahnya, bingkai kacamata Gumi tampak begitu jelas. Ukiran pada gagang kacamata itupun terlihat sangat jelas, '_VY2'_ .

"_Tadaima..._" Gumi mengetuk pintu rumahnya.

"_Okaeri_... Kau sudah makan, Gumi?"

"_Nee, Okaa-san..._ Aku sudah makan diluar bersama temanku."

Gumi berjalan menaiki tangga rumahnya. Ia kemudian menaruh tasnya di meja belajarnya, kemudian ia berjalan menuju kasurnya dan tiduran diatasnya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengganti seragamnya, ia memejamkan kedua matanya saat itu juga.

"_Yuuma... Aku bingung..._"

_Tik! Tik! Tik!_

Suara detak jarum jam dinding dikamar Gumi terus memenuhi ruangan itu, suara itu bergema didalam ruangan itu. Saat itu juga, Gumi menitikan air matanya. Bayang-bayang Yuuma telah memenuhi pikirannya selama ini. Bahkan setelah 6 bulan kematiannya, Gumi belum bisa menemukan penggantu Yuuma.

"_Yuuma... Yuuma..."_

Suara indah Gumi yang menangis dan suara detak jarum jam dinding itu memenuhi kamar Gumi. Bahkan langit malam tampak begitu berawan seolah mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh Gumi, dan juga angin malam awal desember yang menghembuskan kesedihan dimalam itu.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**To be Continue**

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Jangan Lupa Reviewnya ya... xD

Gomen, harusnya ini Yumi kirim kemarin...

Tapi berhubung koneksi _error_ ya sudahlah...

Arigatou, Mina! xD


	2. December 2nd

**25 Days in December**

_**Disclaimer**_ :**Vocaloid**, _Yamaha_

**Warning!** Typo dimana-mana, Bahasa berantakan, EYD kacau…

.

.

Well… \(^w^)/

.

.

Happy Reading!

* * *

><p><em><strong>2<strong>__**nd**__**December**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Gumi..." <em>

Gumi berusaha membuka kedua matanya. Ia mendengar suara yang sangat dirindukannya saat ini. Saat ia membuka kedua matanya, ia mendapati kekasihnya, Yuuma. Gumi tengah tertidur dipangkuan Yuuma.

"_Yuuma?"_

"_Ohayou, Gumi..."_

Gumi sangat terkejut melihat Yuuma yang tengah tersenyum padanya, spontan Gumi langsung bangun lalu ia memeluk Yuuma dan mendekapnya sangat erat. Dada Gumi terasa sangat sakit, ia menangis sambil memeluk Yuuma. Namun Yuuma hanya membelai pelan kepala Gumi.

"_Gumi.. Ayolah, jangan menangis lagi.."_

"_Ta-tapi Yuuma... Aku sangat rindu padamu!Aku tidak mau kehilangan kamu lagi!"_

"_Gumi, kau tidak akan kehilangan aku kok.."_

Gumi melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap tepat kearah kedua mata emas milik Yuuma. Yuuma lalu tersenyum pada Gumi dan ia menyeka air mata dikedua mata Gumi.

"_Be-benarkah, Yuuma?"_

"_Hmmm... Aku akan selalu berada disini.. didalam hatimu.." _

Yuuma seraya menunjuk dada Gumi tepat di jantung Gumi. Gumi sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh kekasihnya itu, Gumi menatap Yuuma dengan tatapan bingung dan seolah menuntut Yuuma untuk menjelaskan apa maksud perkataannya tadi.

"_Gumi... Aku senang sekarang kau bisa tertawa bersama orang lain.."_

"_Ta-tapi itu tidak sebahagia saat aku bersamamu, Yuuma... Kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Hiks.. kenapa kau harus pergi ke tempat yang tidak bisa kujangkau? Hiks.. hiks.."_

"_Gumi, jangan menangis... Aku memang harus pergi, itu sudah takdirku.."_

"_Ta-tapi..."_

Yuuma menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Gumi. Yuuma lantas menggelengkan kepalanya. Yuuma tidak ingin Gumi membantahnya dengan argumen apapun. Yuuma lalu tersenyum pada Gumi. Yuuma memang selalu begitu setiap kali ia bersama Gumi, ia lebih banyak tersenyum saat mereka berdua sedang bersama. Dan itulah yang paling di sukai oleh Gumi dari Yuuma.

"_Ngomong-ngomong Gumi, gomen.." _guman Yuuma.

"_Kenapa, Yuuma?"_

"_Aku membiarkan kamu kedinginan tadi, bahkan Akaito jadi semakin memperhatikanmu. Aku cemburu loh..."_

Yuuma berbicara dengan nada menggoda Gumi. Ia juga memanyunkan bibirnya, bahkan Gumi dapat melihat pipi Yuuma yang sedikit memerah. Gumi lantas mengacak-acak rambut merah muda Yuuma dengan lembutnya.

"_Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikanmu Yuuma..."_

"_Benarkah, Gumi?" _wajah Yuuma tampak sedikit sedih.

Ekspresi wajah Yuuma membuat Gumi bingung. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Yuuma bisa memasang ekspresi seperti itu, apa Yuuma tidak percaya pada Gumi lagi itulah yang dipikirkan Gumi. Mereka duduk berhadapan diatas kasur Gumi. Tiba-tiba Yuuma menatap jam digital dimeja Gumi yang menunjukan pukul 04.45 a.m. Ia lalu tersenyum dengan manisnya pada Gumi.

"_Saatnya pergi Gumi.. Jaa naa..."_

"_Eh? Yuuma?"_

Yuuma turun dari kasur Gumi dan berjalan menuju balkon kamar Gumi. Cahaya yang sangat terang menerangi kamar Gumi dari luar balkon kamar itu. Saat Gumi mengejar Yuuma dan tangannya hendak menggapai Yuuma...

**BIIP! BIIP! BIIP! BIIP!**

Gumi membuka kedua matanya. Ia menatap kesekelilingnya, ia tampak kebingungan. Tubuhnya berkeringat, kedua matanya basah karena air mata dan nafasnya tersengal. Jam digital Gumi masih saja berbunyi, Gumi hanya menatap jam itu. Ia lalu duduk dan mematikan alaram jamnya itu. Ia menutupi wajahnya lalu ia menyibak rambutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"_sakenda yo!_" batin Gumi.

Ia menatap kearah jendela kamarnya. Ia teringat akan mimpinya tentang Yuuma semalam. Ia lalu berjalan mendekati jendela kamarnya, ia membuka gorden jendela kamarnya dan menatap cahaya matahari yang mulai tampak dikejauhan.

"_Yuuma, apa maksudnya mimpi itu? Kenapa kau tampak sedih?"_

Gumi lalu menoleh kearah meja belajarnya. Ia mendapati handphonenya bergetar, tampaknya seseorang telah mengiriminya pesan. Gumi segera membaca pesan itu, pesan itu dari Luka!

"_Gumi, nanti aku pinjam buku catatanmu ya? Oke?! Luka."_

Gumi meletakan kembali handphonenya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Mimpi Gumi semalam benar-benar terasa begitu nyata baginya. Ia merasa senang karena ia dapat bertemu dan berbicara lagi dengan orang yang sangat ia cintai, Yuuma.

"_Kalau saja itu bukan mimpi..._" batin Gumi.

* * *

><p>Gumi sudah bersiap, tidak lupa ia membersihkan kaca kacamatanya. Ia lalu keluar dari kamar dan berjalan menurunu tangga.<p>

"Ah, Gumi.. Kau sudah bangun? Ini bekalmu dan bekal Akaito-kun."

"Eh? Bekal Akaito?"

"Kau kemarin membawa pulang kotak bekal Akaito! Ibu mencucinya kemarin saat ibu melihatmu dikamar, tapi kau sudah tidur."

Gumi menepuk dahinya, tampanya ia benar-benar lupa dengan kotak makan milik Akaito itu. Ia segera mendekati ibunya dan menerima dua kotak bekal dari ibunya. Gumi hanya bisa tertawa saat ibunya sedikit memarahinya.

"Hehehe... _Gomen nee, Okaa-san..._"

"Hah.. sudahlah, hati-hati dijalan.."

"Hai..."

Tidak lupa Gumi mengecup kedua pipi ibunya, lalu ia mengenakan sepatunya dan berjalan keluar dari rumah. ia menggunakan syal warna putih, ia memasukan syal merah milik Akaito didalam tasnya. Ia ingin mengembalikan syal serta kotak bekal milik Akaito tepat pada pemiliknya.

Udara terasa semakin dingin hari ini. Musim dingin benar-benar telah tiba. Gumi berjalan sedikit lambat dari biasanya, ia berjalan sambil melamun. Ia memikirkan banyak hal, tentang Akaito, tentang Yuuma serta tentang ujian yang akan dihadapinya besok, belum lagi ia harus latihan drama untuk pentas seni 18 Desember yang akan datang.

"Gumi-san!"

Gumi mendongak, ia mendapati Piko tengah berlari menghampirinya, ia berlari dari arah yang berlawanan. Gumi mengedip-kedipkan kedua matanya dengan sedikit cepat. Ia tidak menyangka ia akan bertemu dengan Piko sepagi ini.

"Eh? Pi-piko-kun?"

"Ohayou, Gumi-san.."

"O-ohayou..."

"Bareng yuk? Len dan Rin sudah berangkat sejak tadi.. Hehehe..."

"Ah.. i-iya.."

Mereka berjalan berduaan. Piko terus-terusan bercerita mengenai ia dan Kagamine bersaudara. Bahkan ia juga memberi tahu Gumi tentang kelasnya, 2-3. Ia bercerita dengan penuh semangat, bahkan tampaknya udara dingin tidak mengusik laki-laki berambut perak dengan mata hijau itu.

"Oh iya, Gumi-san... Aku ingin tahu ceritamu.. Maukah kau menceritakannya padaku?"

**DEG!**

Gumi menekan dadanya, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia ceritakan pada Piko. Yang ia tahu hanyalah semua cerita tentang ia dan Yuuma, kekasihnya yang telah meninggal dunia itu. Gumi menunduk dalam, Piko juga dapat merasakan aura '_suram'_ dari arah Gumi.

"Aku anak tunggal dari keluarga Yoshikuni. Ayah dan Ibuku sudah bercerai sejak aku berumur 7 tahun. Dan aku sekarang hanya tinggal bersama ibuku."

Piko sama sekali tidak menyela perkataan Gumi, ia mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang akan diucapkan oleh Gumi.

"_Go-gomen nee..._"

"Ahaha.. tidak apa kok, itu sudah cerita lama. Jadi aku sudah tidak apa..."

"Jangan bohong! Walau itu sudah lama, tapi rasa sakit itu selalu kau pikul kan?"

Tanpa pikir panjang Piko mengusap-usap pelan kepala Gumi. Gumi sedikit terkejut, itu adalah hal yang selalu dilakukan oleh Yuuma padanya saat ia sedang sedih. Tangan Gumi dengan cepat mencengkram tangan Piko, ia menatap lurus kearah Piko.

"_Yu-yuuma!_" teriak Gumi.

"Eh?" Piko terkejut.

Piko semakin terkejut melihat kedua mata Gumi yang berair. Piko langsung terlihat bingung, ia tidak tahu apa yang telah ia lakukan sampai membuat Gumi menangis. Tiba-tiba Gumi sadar bahwa orang yang bersamanya ini bukanlah Yuuma melainkan Piko, _Utatane Piko_! Gumi segera melepaskan tangan Piko dan berlari meninggalkannya seorang diri.

"Tu-tunggu!" teriak Piko.

Walau ia mendengar teriakan Piko, ia sama sekali tidak menoleh ataupun berhenti. Gumi terus berlari dan membiarkan Piko yang kini terlihat seperti orang ling-lung dikejauhan. Piko juga hanya bisa menatap sosok Gumi yang semakain menjauh darinya, menjauh dari jangkauan tangannya.

"A-apa yang telah kulakukan?" Piko kebingungan.

Ia menatap bingung kearah tangannya yang ia gunakan untuk mengusap-usap kepala Gumi. Ia merasa aneh saat mengusap kepala Gumi.

"_Lembut_..." pikir Piko.

"Jadi ingin menyentuhnya lagi..." Guman Piko pelan.

Ia berjalan sambil bersiul senang.

* * *

><p>"Haah.. haah..."<p>

Nafas Gumi tersengal. Ia dari tadi berlari, dan ia baru saja berhenti berlari ketika ia sudah mencapai gerbang sekolah. Nafasnya terasa semakin berat dengan udara dingin disekitarnya. Ia merasa sangat _capek_.

"Haah... haah... A-aku harus kembali ke kelas.." batin Gumi.

Ia mulai merapikan seragamnya dan juga rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan. Setelah merasa cukup rapi ia mulai masuk ke dalam gerbang sekolah. Dari kejauhan ia melihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda. Gadis itu sangat mirip dengan Yuuma. Gumi mempercepat langkahnya, ia ingin sekali menyapa gadis itu.

"_O-oha..._"

Belum sempat Gumi bicara, gadis berambut merah muda itu sudah menoleh kearahnya. Dan dengan cepat gadis itu mengalihan pandangannya dari Gumi, ia bahkan terlihat mempercepat langkahnya. Tampaknya ia tidak ingin bertemu ataupun bicara dengan Gumi.

"_Mi-mizki... kenapa kau begitu padaku_?" Gumi terdengar lirih.

Ia kemudian meneruskan langkahnya menuju loker sepatunya. Gumi pun mengganti sepatunya, lalu ia berjalan ke kelasnya dengan wajah muram.

"Gumi! Aku pinjam catatanmu!" Luka berlari mendekati Gumi.

"..." Gumi terdiam.

"Gu-gumi?"

Gumi berjalan melewati Luka dan ia duduk dibangkunya sendiri. Gumi hanya membuka tasnya dan menyerahkan buku catatannya pada Luka tanpa bicara sepatah katapun. Ia terlihat lebih muram dari sebelumnya. Tentu saja, itu semua karena Mizki. Fujioka Mizki, adik perempuan Yuuma, ia masih marah pada Gumi bahkan setelah 6 bulan berlalu. Mizki menyalahkan Gumi atas apa yang telah menimpa kakaknya, Yuuma.

"_Apa dia pikir hanya dia yang kehilangan? Apa dia tidak tahu kalau aku juga merasa sangat kehilangan Yuuma?" _pikir Gumi.

* * *

><p>Selama jam pelajaran berlangsung, Gumi sama sekali tidak memperhatikan apa yang dikatakan oleh gurunya. ia hanya duduk bertopang dagu sambil menatap keluar jendela. Ia tampak seperti mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh gurunya.<p>

Dari jendela kelasnya, Gumi dapat melihat dengan jelas seluruh lapangan yang ada disekolahnya. Ia dapat melihat beberapa anak berlarian disetiap lapangan. Bahkan ia juga dapat melihat anak-anak yang tengah bermain atau hanya sekedar nongkrong diluar kelas.

"Baiklah, bapak akan membagikan kartu ujian kalian. Bapak harap kalian belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh!"

Tatsumi-sensei mulai memanggil satu per satu nama murid kelas 2-2. Hingga tiba saatnya beliau memanggil nama Gumi, tapi Gumi sama sekali tidak menghiraukan panggilan gurunya itu. Bahkan walau Luka dan Miku sudah berusaha memberitahu Gumi, ia sama sekali tidak bergerak dari posisinya. Kedua matanya sedang tertuju pada seseorang yang sedang duduk dibawah pohon diseberang kelasnya itu.

"Megupoid Gumi!" Teriak Tatsumi-sensei.

"I-iya pak?!" Gumi tersadar dari lamunannya.

Saking terkejutnya Ia bahkan sampai berdiri dari bangkunya. Teman-teman sekelas Gumi mentertawakan Gumi. Wajah Gumi jadi memerah karenannya. Ia segera berjalan menuju gurunya dan mengambil kartu ujiannya. Saat ia kembali duduk dibangkunya, seseorang yang ia lihat tadi tengah menatap kearahnya. Orang itu melambaikan tangannya pada Gumi. Gumi hanya mendesah pelan, dan tidak membalas lambaian tangan orang itu.

"_Dasar Piko, Apa sih maunya?"_ batin Gumi.

Tatsumi-sensei selesai membagikan kartu ujian. Ia segera meninggalkan ruang kelas dan mengizinkan murid-muridnya untuk pulang dan belajar. Gumi membereskan bukunya dengan sangat malas, ia masih belum mau pulang. Biasanya kalau ia malas ia akan pergi jalan-jalan bersama Yuuma. Tapi sekarang ia tidak tahu harus kemana jika ia malas pulang seperti ini. Belum lagi ini baru pukul 09.00 a.m.

"Gumi, ayo pulang.." Luka menunggu Gumi didekat pintu kelas.

"Hmm.. Kalian memangnya mau langsung pulang?" Gumi berjalan mendekati Luka dan Miku.

"Mungkin. Memangnya kau mau kemana, Gumi-chan?"

"Aku malas pulang, Miku-chan.."

Tiba-tiba Akaito dan gakupo berjalan mendekati ketiga gadis itu. Mereka berdua tampak sangat bersemangat. Gumi menatap wajah Akaito, wajah Akaito tampak sangat merah. Gumi langsung teringat akan kotak bekal Akaito yang dibawakan oleh ibunya tadi. Ia segera mengeluarkan kotak bekal itu dan menyerahkannya pada Akaito.

"A-akaito-kun, ini bekal untukmu. Ibuku yang membuatkannya.." Gumi tersenyum pada Akaito.

"..." Akaito terdiam.

"Dan ini... syalmu, terima kasih.."

Gumi mengeluarkan syal merah milik Akaito yang ia simpan dalam tasnya. Diberikannya syal itu pada Akaito. Ia tersenyum didepan Akaito dengan santainya. Akaito terkejut melihat senyuman Gumi, rasanya sudah lama ia tidak melihat Gumi benar-benar tersenyum seperti tadi.

"Gu-gumi..." guman Akaito.

"Iya ada apa, Akaito-kun?"

"gak kok.. err.. ngomong-ngomong besok jadwalnya apa?"

"Hmmm, etto... Geografi sama Kimia"

Akaito merasa sangat bodoh didepan Gumi. Ia bahkan tmenggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal didepan Gumi. Gakupo, Luka dan Miku yang melihat kelakuan mereka berduapun menahan tawa. Tiba-tiba Miku menepuk bahu Akaito dari belakang.

"Eh?"

Akaito tampak terkejut. Miku hanya tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi wajah Akaito, ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Gumi.

"Gumi-chan, kau bilang kau malas pulang?"

"Hmmm... Aku lagi nggak ada kerjaan soalnya. Kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau tidak pergi bersama Akaito saja? Kalian bawa bekal yang sama, kan?" Miku menyeringai.

"Eh? Eh?Heeh?" Akaito terlihat kebingungan.

Gumi tampak berpikir. Ia bahkan menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Ia menatap Akaito dari atas kebawah, lalu ia menatap syal merah Akaito. Ia meminta kembali syal itu dan memakaikannya pada Akaito.

"Ayo kita cari tempat piknik yang pas.." Gumi berjalan duluan.

"PIKNIK?!" Luka, Miku, Gakupo dan Akaito bersamaan.

Mereka sangat terkejut mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh Gumi. Sekarang sudah bulan Desember, dan udara sudah semakin dingin. Tapi kenapa Gumi mengajak Akaito pergi piknik? Bukankah aneh jika kau piknik di musim dingin?

"Memangnya salah?"

"Gu-gumi-chan, tentu saja itu salah... Ini sudah bulan Desember.."

"Memangnya kenapa, Miku-chan?"

"Miku benar, Gumi. Bukankah umumnya orang piknik pada musim panas?"

"tapi, Luka..."

Gumi memanyunkan bibirnya. Ia tampak begitu kesal. Melihat wajah Gumi yang tampak begitu lucu membuat Akaito tertawa, ia bahkan sampai memegangi perutnya. Kini giliran Akaito yang menjadi pusat perhatian keempat temannya.

"Hahaha... _gomen.. gomen.._ hahaha..."

"Akaito? Kau baik-baik saja?" Gakupo mendekati sohibnya yang masih tertawa itu.

"Hahaha.. iya, aku baik-baik saja.. Sudahlah, Gumi-chan. Jangan buat wajah seperti itu lagi, ayo kita pergi _piknik_.." Akaito tersenyum pada Gumi.

"HAH?" Kini hanya Gakupo, Luka dan Miku saja yang terkejut mendengar ucapan Akaito.

Mereka tahu kalau Akaito menyukai Gumi. Itu sudah menjadi rahasia umum, bahkan mereka juga sudah tahu sejak kapan Akaito menyukai Gumi. Jujur saja itu sangat menyakitkan saat melihat Akaito yang selalu berjuang untuk Gumi, tapi Gumi sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya. Bahkan setelah Yuuma meninggal, Akaito tidak bisa merebut tempat Yuuma dihati Gumi.

"Baiklah, kalian bertiga ikut juga kan?" Gumi tampak ceria.

Gumi menatap Luka, Miku dan Gakupo. Mereka bertiga menggaruk kepala mereka masing-masing yang tidak gatal. Mereka hanya meringis tidak jelas tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Gumi.

"A-aku harus membantu ibuku dirumah, Gu-gumi-chan.."

"A-aah, A-aku ingat aku harus membeli sesuatu di supermarket ..."

"Hmm.. Akaito, ka-aku tau, Aku arus mengurus _Shiro_, anjingku.."

Mereka bertiga tampak begitu bingung. Bahkan mereka sampai melakukan gerakan yang aneh-aneh. Mereka bertiga lalu saling memandang dan mengangguk bersamaan.

"_Jaa naa!_" Mereka bertiga bersiap berlari.

Tapi Akaito dan Gumi lebih cepat dari mereka bertiga. Gumi berhasil menangkap kerah baju Luka dan Miku, sedangkan Akaito berhasil meraih leher Gakupo dan merangkul leher Gakupo itu.

"Kau mau kabur ya?" Akaito tampak sedikit menyeramkan.

"Huaaa.. Ayolah, Akaito! Jangan libatkan kami jika kalian ingin kencan! Dan kami memang harus melakukan apa yang kami katakan tadi!" Gakupo sedikit menangis.

**BLUUUSH!**

Wajah Akaito dan Gumi memerah bersamaan. Mereka lalu melepaskan teman-teman mereka. Akaito sesekali melirik kearah Gumi, sedangkan Gumi hanya menunduk. Gumi tampak gemetaran, ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Bahkan air mata menetes dari kedua mata Gumi. Akaito tampak khawatir, ia ingin menyentuh pundak Gumi.

"Gumi-chan, kau tidak apa?"

Akaito mengulurkan tangannya, namun...

**PLAAAK!**

Gumi menampar tangan Akaito.

"A-akaito memang penting bagiku. Tapi, Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat baikku saja! A-aku tidak mau merusak hubungan itu!"

Ia lalu mendongak dengan wajah basah dan memerah.

"Dan kalian salah jika menganggap ajakanku ini _kencan_! Bagiku hanya _Yuuma_, hanya dia yang bisa mengisi hatiku! Ingat itu!"

"Gu-gumi-chan..."

Gumi berlari meninggalkan keempat temannya. Ia tidak melihat arahnya berlari. Yang ia tahu hanya ia ingin lari, lari dan lari. Ia ingin berlari menjauh dari tempat itu saat ini. Ia ingin segera pulang dan tertidur, agar ia dapat bertemu dengan Yuuma. Ia selalu berharap jika kematian Yuuma hanyalah mimpi buruknya, dan ketika ia bangun Yuuma akan tersenyum disampingnya. Namun semua itu hanyalah harapan kosong yang tidak akan pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya.

**BRUUUK!**

Gumi menabrak seseorang. Ia jatuh menimpa seseorang yang ditabraknya.

"Aduh! _Go-gomenasai.._"

"_Iie, nandemonai... _Eh, Gumi-san?"

Gumi menyadari siapa orang yang telah ditabraknya itu. Dia adalah Utatane Piko. Lagi-lagi Gumi bertemu dengan laki-laki berambut perak ini. Gumi mencoba untuk bangun dari atas tubuh Piko. Ia segera membungkuk dan meminta maaf sekali lagi padanya.

"_Gomenasai, Piko-kun_.."

"Hahaha.. Gak apa kok. Memangnya kenapa kau berlari seperti itu?"

"A-aku..." Gumi tampak kebingungan.

Ia bahkan terdiam cukup lama. Piko hanya tersenyum padanya lalu ia mengusap-usap kepala Gumi dengan lembutnya.

"Kau tidak perlu menceritakannya jika kau tidak mau... Eh? Tanganmu berdarah!"

"Eh?" Gumi menatap tangannya, benar saja tangannya terluka dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Haduh! Kau ini seorang gadis! Jaga baik-baik dong, sini aku obati."

Piko mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Itu adalah sebuah plester bermotif kucing. Dengan sigap Piko menempelkan plester itu ke tangan Gumi yang terluka.

"Nah, sudah! Nanti sampai rumah kau harus segera mengobatinya ya?" Piko tersenyum pada Gumi.

"Ba-baik.." jawab Gumi pelan.

Gumi menundukan kepalanya. Ia tidak mau jika Piko atau siapapun melihat wajahnya yang memerah saat ini. Ia merasa sangat malu karena jatuh dan terluka seperti itu. Ia seperti anak SD saja! Itulah yang ia pikirkan. Melihat Gumi menunduk membuat sesuatu dalam diri Piko ingin menyentuhnya lagi. Ia mengusap-usap kepala Gumi sambil tertawa senang.

"Aneh ya, Gumi-san... Rambutmu begitu enak untuk disentuh.. _Daisuki!_"

Dari kejauhan tampak Akaito yang sedang berlari. Ia berlari dengan wajah kebingungan, ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri seolah ia sedang mencari sesuatu. Keringat menetes dari setiap helai rambutnya, nafasnya yang tampak begitu berat dan bajunya tampak sedikit berantakan. Mungkin semua itu karena ia telah berlari sedari tadi.

Tiba-tiba kedua mata Akaito tertuju pada dua orang yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Seorang berambut perak dengan mata kehijauan dan juga seorang gadis berambut hijau pendek tengah berduaan. Mereka tampak begitu dekat hingga membuat Akaito merasa marah dan cemburu.

Akaito segera berlari mendekati kedua orang itu. Ia bahkan menarik tangan Piko yang mengelus-elus kepala Gumi. Ia menatap Piko dengan tatapan marah. Gumi terkejut melihat ekspresi wajah Akaito yang seperti itu. Sudah lama ia tidak melihat Akaito semarah itu saat berada di depannya.

"_Teme! _Apa yang kau lakukan pada_nya_?!"

Akaito berteriak pada Piko. Tangannya masih mencengkram kuat tangan Piko tadi.

"Eh? A-aku tidak tahu... apa yang kau maksudkan, Akaito-kun..."

"Kamu nggak perlu pura-pura!"

Akaito kini sudah menarik kerah baju Piko. Ia benar-benar terbakar emosi karenanya. Akaito mulai melepaskan Piko, lalu ia menoleh ke arah Gumi. Ia menggenggam lembut tangan gadis berambut hijau itu.

"Gumi, Ayo!"

Gumi hanya menurut saja saat Akaito menariknya. Ia mengikuti kemana pun Akaito membawanya pergi. Ditengah udara yang dingin, Gumi merasakan sebuah kehangatan yang menjalar dari tangannya. Ia sudah mengenal Akaito sejak lama. Tapi Gumi tidak pernah merasakan hal yang spesial darinya. Bagi Gumi, Akaito adalah sahabat terbaiknya. Ia benar-benar tidak mau merusak hubungan itu.

* * *

><p>"Akaito-kun? Ke-kenapa kita ketempat ini?"<p>

"Hmmm? Bukankah mengajakku _piknik_? Kita pernah ke tempat ini bersama Yuuma setahun yang lalu, kan?"

Akaito berjalan mendekati sebuah ayunan. Ia dan Gumi kini berada disebuah taman bermain didekat kompleks perumahan Gumi. Tempat itu terasa begitu sepi dan sunyi karena angin dingin yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti berhembus.

"Gumi-chan, kemarilah.." Akaito melambaikan tangannya.

"Ha-hai'..."

Gumi pun berjalan mendekati Akaito. Ia duduk di ayunan yang berada disebelah Akaito. Mereka berdua mulai berayun-ayun pelan di atas ayunan itu. Akaito tampak menatap langit sedari tadi. Ia masih memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Gumi tadi dan apa yang ia lihat. Ia takut jika ia harus bersaing lagi dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya. Ia sudah cukup menderita saat melihat Gumi bersama Yuuma. Ia tidak mau Gumi bersama orang lain lagi.

"Ayo kita makan, Gumi-chan.." Akaito mengeluarkan kotak bekalnya.

"Hmmm..." Gumi mengangguk pelan.

Gumi dan Akaito mengeluarkan kotak makan mereka.

"_Itadakimasu._.." Gumi mulai menyantap makannannya.

"_Itadakimasu._.."

Akaito terdengar lesu. Ia bahkan tidak menyentuh makannannya sama sekali. Tiba-tiba saja ia tersenyum masam.

"Biasanya kita bertiga yang datang kemari.." guman Akaito.

Gumi menoleh kearah Akaito. Ia berhenti makan dan meletakkan sumpitnya diatas kotak bekalnya. Ia sangat mengerti tentang apa yang tengah dibicarakan oleh Akaito. Akaito sedang membicarakan Yuuma.

"Dan kau selalu berada diayunan tengah, kau selalu berada diantara kami, Gumi-chan..."

"Ya.. Aku memang selalu berada diantara kau dan Yuuma, Akaito-kun.."

"Bahkan setelah Yuuma pergi, kau tetap berada diantara kami.."

Gumi menoleh kearah Akaito. Kedua mata Akaito tengah menatap lurus kearah Gumi. Kedua mata Akaito memancarkan sebuah kesedihan yang mendalam. Bahkan kedua mata merah itu tampak berair.

"Bisakah kita tidak membicarakan ini lagi?" Gumi menunduk dalam.

"_Apakah Aku benar-benar tidak memiliki kesempatan sama sekali_?"

**DEG!**

Gumi merasakan sebuah tekanan yang berbeda. Ia merasa seolah sesuatu yang sangat berat menimpa hatinya. Perasaannya menjadi sangat tidak enak dengan perkataan Akaito barusan. Gumi bahkan tidak cukup berani untuk menatap wajah Akaito saat ini. Ia semakin menundukan kepalanya.

"_Go-gomen, A-akaito-kun..._" jawab Gumi lirih.

Kedua tangan Gumi mengepal meremas rok sekolahnya. Ia merasa bahwa ia telah sangat jahat pada Akaito dan Yuuma. Bahkan Gumi tidak menyadari Akaito juga tengah mengepalkan tangannya dan bersiap melayangkan tinjunya pada tiang besi yang ada didekatnya.

* * *

><p>"<em>Tadaima..<em>"

Piko berjalan masuk kedalam sebuah toko ramen. Toko itu terlihat sangat ramai walau masih sepagi ini. Piko melirik kearah jam tangannya.

"_Baru jam 12 ternyata. Kupikir ini sudah siang.._" batin Piko.

"Oh, Piko.. _Okaeri_.. Tidak biasanya kau pulang jam segini?"

Ibu Piko mengintip dari dapur toko. Ia menggunakan sebuah celemek dan ikat kepala. Serta di kedua tangannya tampak dua buah mangkuk yang berisikan ramen matang. Piko segera berjalan mendekati Ibunya. Sesekali ia tersenyum pada pengunjung toko ramennya itu.

"Hmmm... Besok Ujian, jadi Kmi pulang lebih awal bu.." Piko tersenyum pada ibunya.

"Oh iya Piko, tolong segera ganti pakaianmu dan bantu ibu.."

"Baik, bu.."

Piko berjalan menuju dapur. Ia berjalan menuju sebuah pintu yang menghubungkan toko dengan rumahnya. Ia berjalan terus hingga mendekat pada sebuah tangga turun dan ia mulai menuruni tangga itu. Tangga itu berakhir pada sebuah pintu, pintu itu terlihat bergitu bersih dan juga tempat itu tidaklah gelap seperti pada umumnya.

Miko membuka pintu ruangan itu. Ia menaruh tasnya di atas sebuah meja yang sediki penuh dengan buku. Beberapa buku milik Piko tersusun rapi diatas meja belajarnya itu. Piko mulai melepaskan dasinya perlahan, dalam kepalanya muncul bayang-bayang akan gadis berambut hijau yang baru mengenalnya kemarin.

"_Megupoid Gumi.._ Dia benar-benar menarik." batin Piko.

Dalam kepala Piko muncul bayangan akan wajah sedih Gumi tadi pagi. Ia juga ingat bagaimana pertama kali ia menyapa Gumi kemarin. Piko terus membayangkan Gumi sambil mengganti pakaiannya. Setelah selesai berganti pakaian, Piko langsung bergegas keluar dari kamarnya.

**CKLEK!**

Piko menutup pintu kamarnya perlahan. Ia berbalik sambil tersenyum senang.

"_Padahal aku hanya ingin tahu namanya karena Len bilang gadis itu selalu memandangnya dengan tatapan ingin memangsa... Tapi setelah Aku bicara dengannya, Aku malah jadi ingin terus bicara dengannya... Aneh.."_ batin Piko.

Ia berjalan menuju dapur. ia lalu tersenyum senang saat ia melihat ibunya yang tengah memasak ramen pesanan pelanggan mereka. Melihat anak lelakinya tiba-tiba tersenyum padanya, Ibu Piko menatap dengan heran.

"Pi-piko? Kau kenapa?"

"Ah, _Okaa-san_! Aku hanya merasa senang saja.."

"Hah.. sudah cepat pakai celemekmu, dan bantu ibu melayani pesanan.."

"Hai'.. hai'..."

Piko berjalan mendekati celemek yang tergantung di dinding dekat pintu. Ia segera menggunakan celemek itu dan berjalan keluar dari dapur. ia tersenyum ramah pada setiap pengunjung. Ia berjalan mendekati pengunjung yang baru datang dan menawarkan menu ramen tokonya.

**SRAAAK!**

Seseorang membuka pintu toko Ramen Piko. Ia seorang laki-laki yang cukup tinggi, ia menggunakan seragam SMA yang sama seperti milik Piko. Rambut coklatnya yang berkibar tertiup angin. Piko menoleh kearah pintu dan sedikit berteriak.

"_Irrashaimase_! Ah, Hiyama-senpai! Tumben kau kemari? Sendirian?"

Piko berlari mendekati laki-laki itu. Laki-laki itu lalu melepaskan kacamatanya yang berembun dan membersihkannya. Ia berjalan mendekati Piko sambil membersihkan kacamatanya, setelah kacamatanya bersih ia memasang kacamatanya itu.

"Ah, Piko. _Well, _aku sedang ingin sendiri.. karena lapar aku jadi ingin makan ramen buatan ibumu.."

"Ahaha.. Sepertinya kau sedang sedih senpai! Ya sudah, ramen yang biasanya kan?"

"Hmm.. _Arigatou.._"

Piko mengantar Kiyoteru menuju sebuah bangku yang masih kosong. Ia lalu berlari menuju dapur dan meneriakan pesanan Kiyoteru. Tidak lupa Piko membuatkan minuman hangat untuk Kiyoteru. Kedua wajah Piko tampak sangat berseri, itu semua karena orang yang ia kagumi sekarang datang ke tempatnya.

Piko selalu mengagumi Kiyoteru sebagai sosok kakak laki-laki yang kuat, cerdas dan bisa diandalkan. Bahkan Kiyoteru sering membantunya jika ia dalam masalah sejak kecil. Piko tidak dapat melupak jasa-jasa Kiyoteru yang sudah merubahnya menjadi lebih tegar saat ini.

"Senpai! Ini, kubawakan kopi hangat untukmu.."

"A-arigatou.."

"Senpai, ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi padamu... Hihihi.." Piko tertawa senang.

"Ahaah.. Sepertinya kau senang melihatku menderita, Piko?"

Kiyoteru menepuk pelan kepala Piko. Ia lalu tersenyum pada Piko. Kiyoteru meneguk kopi hangat yang diberikan Piko padanya. Ia lalu meletakan gelas kopinya dimeja dan ia menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Baiklah. Apa kau ingat gadis yang dulu kuceritakan padamu dulu?"

"Hmmm.. Gadis yang mana, Senpai? Kau selalu menceritakan masalah gadis padaku.. Aku jadi bingung.." Piko berusaha mengingat.

"_Aho!_ Yang kumaksud adalah gadis yang menolakku!"

"Hmm..."

Piko berpikir cukup keras. Ia berusaha mengingat seperti apa gadis yang dibicarakan oleh Kiyoteru. Setelah beberapa menit Piko mulai mengingat gadis yang dimaksudkan oleh Kiyoteru.

"Ah! Gadis itu.. Memangnya ada apa dengan gadis itu?"

"Aku tadi melihatnya bersama seorang laki-laki. Mungkin laki-laki itu adalah pacarnya.."

"Heee? Oh, benar juga. Kau bilang padaku 3 bulan yang lalu kalau gadis itu sudah punya pacar. Tapi senpai, gadis itu unik ya.." Piko tersenyum penuh arti.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia berani menolak seorang '_Oujisama'_ sepertimu, senpai. Padahal sebelumnya tidak ada satu gadis pun yang pernah menolakmu."

Kiyoteru dan Piko saling bertatapan. Kiyoteru tidak bisa membalas perkataan Piko barusan. Semua yang dikatakan oleh Piko terlalu benar baginya. Itu adalah kali pertama Kiyoteru untuk mendapat penolakan dari seorang gadis.

"Piko! Pesanannya!" Ibu Piko berteriak.

"Baik, bu.. Ah, senpai. Aku ambilkan dulu pesananmu.."

Piko meninggalkan Kiyoteru seorang diri. Piko tertawa kecil saat melihat ekspresi wajah Kiyoteru tadi. Ia sangat tahu bagaimana sifat Kiyoteru, ia sedikit senang bisa menggoda kakak kelasnya seperti tadi. Tapi dalam hati Piko merasa sangat penasaran tentang gadis yang menolak Kiyoteru, ia sangat ingin tahu siapa gadis yang telah berani menolak _Oujisama_ sekolah mereka itu.

"_Siapa ya kira-kira gadis itu... Benar-benar menarik, mirip sekali dengan Gumi_.." batin Piko.

* * *

><p>Langit semakin gelap, Akaito pun memandang ke arah jam yang ada ditaman tempatnya <em>piknik <em>bersama Gumi. Ini sudah pukul 5 sore. Bahkan bekal Gumi dan Akaito juga sudah habis. Mereka hanya duduk-duduk diatas ayunan sambil berayun. Sunyi, senyap... itulah yang terasa.

"Dulu... Aku tidak tahu jika kau tengah berpacaran dengan Yuuma."

"..." Gumi terdiam. Ia sedang tidak ingin membahas hal itu saat ini.

"Kupikir, kalian berdua hanya dekat karena kalian berdua satu kelas. Bahkan aku tanpa ragu-ragu menanyakan banyak hal tentangmu pada Yuuma."

"A-akaito-kun?" Gumi terdengar lirih.

"Aku juga menceritakan pada Yuuma tentang perasaanku padamu. Dia sama sekali tidak marah ataupun memukulku. Ia malah tersenyum dengan senangnya kepadaku."

"Kenapa?"

"Eh? Apanya yang _kenapa_, Gumi-chan?"

"Kenapa kau menceritakan ini padaku?"

Keheningan terasa diantara mereka berdua. Gumi dan Akaito hanya saling memandang tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Bahkan angin sore yang begitu dingin tidak mampu menggerakkan mereka.

"Aku tidak ingin kau jatuh kepelukan orang lain. Cukup Yuuma saja! Hanya dia yang pantas menjadi sainganku!"

"Akaito-kun..."

"Well, sudah selarut ini. Sebaiknya kita pulang saja, tidak baik bagi seorang gadis pulang terlalu malam. Ibumu pasti khawatir."

Akaito berdiri dari ayunan yang didudukinya. Ia berjalan keluar dari taman bermain itu. Gumi mengikutinya dari belakang. Gumi sedikit menjaga jarak dari Akaito. Rasanya hatinya begitu sakit saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Akaito tadi. Ia tidak pernah bermaksud menyakiti Yuuma ataupun Akaito.

"_Yuuma.. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan..."_ batin Gumi.

* * *

><p><strong>To be Continue<strong>

* * *

><p>Jangan Lupa Reviewnya ya... xD<p>

Ini telat pake banget ya? Maaf, Yumi lagi super sibuk..

Jadi ngirimnya telat..

_Gomen nee, Mina-san!_


	3. December 3rd

**25 Days in December**

_**Disclaimer**_ :**Vocaloid**, _Yamaha_

**Warning!** Typo dimana-mana, Bahasa berantakan, EYD kacau…

.

.

Well… \(^w^)/

.

.

Happy Reading!

* * *

><p><em><strong>3rd December<strong>_

* * *

><p>Gumi membuka kedua matanya. Ia mendapati Yuuma tengah duduk dikursi dekat meja belajarnya. Ia tengah membaca buku-buku pelajaran milik Gumi. Ia tersenyum pada Gumi, lalu ia menutup buku Gumi yang dibacanya tadi.<p>

"_Gumi__, gomen... Apa aku membangunkanmu?"_

Yuuma seraya berjalan mendekati Gumi. Gumi menggelengkan kepalanya, ia lantas duduk di pinggir kasurnya. Begitu pula Yuuma, kini mereka duduk bersebelahan. Gumi dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah Yuuma yang selalu tampak ceria itu, Gumi tidak pernah merasa bosan karenannya.

"_Kau ketiduran lagi, Gumi.. Jangan memaksakan diri begitu.."_

"_Tapi besok aku sudah mulai ujian, Yuuma. Aku harus belajar..."_

"_Ssstt.. Apa yang kau maksudkan adalah 'nanti'? ini sudah pukul 00.30 a.m. Gumi.."_

Yuuma menunjuk jam dinding kamar Gumi. Ia bahkan mengusap-usap kepala Gumi dengan penuh kasih sayang. Gumi menatap Yuuma dengan wajah merona, ia lalu menggenggam tangan Yuuma dengan lembutnya.

"_Gumi? Ada apa?"_

"_Kemarin, Piko juga mengusap kepalaku seperti itu.."_ Gumi mengecup tangan Yuuma.

"_Piko? Apa yang kau maksud Utatane Piko?"_

"_Hmmm... Aneh ya? Saat ia melakukannya, aku pikir itu adalah kau, Yuuma.._."

Gumi tampak begitu sedih. Ia tahu bahwa Yuuma yang ada dihadapannya saat ini hanyalah '_mimpi' _saja. Perasaan Gumi juga aneh saat mengatakannya pada Yuuma, tapi ia tidak mau menyembunyikan apapun pada Yuuma, walau ia hanya ada dalam mimpi Gumi saja.

"_Hmmm, sepertinya ia orang yang baik..._" guman Yuuma.

"_Ta-tapi di-dia tidak akan pernah menggantikanmu, Yuuma!"_

"_Aku tahu kok... Aku sangat tahu itu, Gumi.."_

Yuuma memeluk erat Gumi. Gumi membalas pelukan Yuuma, ia merasa sangat damai sampai-sampai ia tidak mau jika mimpinya berakhir dipagi hari. Bahkan ia berharap pagi tidak akan pernah datang.

"_Hmmm, Yuuma..."_

"_Doushite, Gumi?"_

"_Aku sangat bingung. Aku menyayangi Akaito sebagai teman tidak lebih. Tapi bagaimana dengannya? Aku... aku tidak ingin menyakiti perasaanya.."_

Yuuma tersenyum, sekali lagi ia mengusap-usap kepala Gumi dengan lembutnya. Gumi merasa begitu tenang saat Yuuma melakukan hal itu.

"_Gumi..."_

"_Hmm? Ada apa Yuuma?"_

"_Jalani saja seperti biasa.. jangan terlalu dipikirkan.. chu~" _

Yuuma mengecup dahi Gumi. Gumi tampak terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Yuuma. Gumi sampai tidak sanggup berkata-kata lagi.

"_Gumi, apa kau sudah belajar untuk ujian nanti?"_

"_Huh? Kau tahu kan aku tidak suka pelajaran geografi, Yuuma?" _cibir Gumi, ia tersadar dari lamunannya.

"_Ahaha... Mau belajar bersamaku? Aku akan mengajarimu..."_

"_Be-benarkah?"_

"_Hmmm, Aku tidak ingin kekasihku yang manis ini menghabiskan liburan natalnya disekolah untuk tambahan pelajaran.."_

"_Urgh! Yuuma!"_

"_Ahahaha..."_

Mereka berdua tertawa bersama. Gumi dan Yuuma berjalan mendekati meja belajar Gumi. Mereka memperlajari materi _Geografi_ yang akan diujikan nanti. Bahkan Gumi bisa belajar lebih semangat karena Yuuma berada disisinya saat ini.

"_Yuuma..._" Guman Gumi.

Ibu Gumi mengintip kedalam kamar Gumi. Ia mendapati anak gadis satu-satunya itu tengah tertidur di meja belajarnya. Kedua mata Gumi tampak berair, namun gadis itu tersenyum sambil menggumankan nama kekasihnya yang telah tiada, _Yuuma_.

Air mata Ibu Gumi mengalir melihat kondisi anak gadisnya yang seperti itu. Ia sangat mengenal Gumi, ia sangat tahu jika Gumi masih belum bisa merelakan Yuuma walau sudah 6 bulan berlalu. Ibu Gumi berjalan menuju kasur Gumi, beliau mengambil selimut Gumi dan memakaikannya pada anak gadisnya itu.

Beliau sudah tidak bisa menggendong Gumi kembali ke kasurnya seperti sedia kala. Dulu Gumi masih sangat kecil, bahkan rasanya Gumi tumbuh besar begitu cepat bagi Ibunya. Beliau menyibak rambut hijau putrinya dan mengecup pelan keningnya.

"_Oyasuminasai, Gumi.._" Guman sang Ibu.

Beliau lantas berjalan keluar dari kamar Gumi dan menutup pintu kamar Gumi perlahan. Beliau tidak mau Gumi sampai terbangun karena suara berisik, lagi pula Gumi tampaknya sedang bermimpi indah hingga ia tersenyum seperti itu.

"Dia pasti sangat kelelahan..." guman ibu Gumi.

Gumi baru pulang saat langit sudah gelap. Bahkan Ia diantar oleh Akaito sampai ia masuk ke dalam rumah. Setelah itu Gumi membantu ibunya membersihkan rumahnya yang cukup besar itu. Ibu Gumi merasa kasihan pada putrinya itu. Ia tidak sampai hati meminta Gumi membantunya dirumah.

"Hoahem... Sepertinya, Aku juga perlu istirahat.." guman Ibu Gumi sambil memijat-mijat lehernya.

Beliau berjalan menuju kamar beliau. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan handphone disaku celananya bergetar. Ia mendapatkan sebuah e-mail dari adiknya.

"Eh? Mendadak sekali? Tapi sepertinya ini bagus untuk Gumi.." guman ibu Gumi.

Ia pun tersenyum sambil membalas e-mail dari adik perempuannya. Ia merasa akan banyak kebaikan datang padanya dan juga Gumi besok.

* * *

><p>"<em>Yuuma, Apa aku bisa selalu menemuimu seperti ini?" <em>Tanya Gumi.

"_Hmmm... Aku juga tidak tahu, Gumi. Tapi.. Chuu~"_

Yuuma mengecup pelan dahi kekasihnya itu. Hal itu membuat wajah Gumi memerah, bahkan Gumi sampai memegangi dahinya. Melihat Gumi seperti itu membuat Yuuma tersenyum senang.

"_Aku sangat menyayangimu Gumi..."_

"_A-aku juga sangat sayang padamu, Yuuma..."_

"_Dan sekarang kau harus bangun.. Aku tidak mau kau terlambat berangkat ke sekolah.."_

Yuuma berjalan menjauh dari Gumi. Namun saat Gumi hendak meraihnya, Yuuma sudah menghilang dibalik terangnya cahaya matahari pagi. Gumi tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan, tapi sekarang ia sedang duduk di bangku tempat ia biasa belajar dan ia sudah mengunakan selimutnya.

Gumi tampak menatap bingung kesekelilingnya. Ia menatap meja belajarnya yang berantakan dan penuh akan buku-buku pelajarannya. Rasanya ia benar-benar telah belajar semalaman dengan Yuuma.

"Baiklah, Yuuma ingin aku berangkat pagi lagi. Jadi aku harus bersiap sekarang..." guman Gumi seraya beranjak dari tempat ia duduk sekarang.

Ia berdiri sambil melipat selimut yang ia gunakan semalam dan ia menaruh selimut itu diatas kasurnya. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandinya sambil membawa baju gantinya. Ia merasa sangat kedinginan pagi itu.

"_Kuharap airnya tidak sedingin es.._." batin Gumi.

Gumi mandi cukup cepat saat itu. Ia tidak sempat menyiapkan air hangat sama sekali. ia mandi menggunakan air dingin yang ada saat itu. Ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tubuh menggigil.

"_Brrr... Ku-kurasa aku bisa... terkena flu ji-jika... seperti ini..._"

Gumi segera berjalan menuju meja belajarnya. Ia memasukkan buku geografinya yang masih terbuka dimeja belajarnya itu. Tidak lupa ia mengeluarkan alas ujian dan juga alat-alat tulis yang ia butuhkan untuk nanti.

"Yosh! Sudah lengkap! Ah, tunggu. Satu lagi.."

Gumi mengobrak-abrik tas sekolahnya. Ia menemukan selembar kartu berwarna hijau yang terselip di dalam dompetnya. Itu adalah kartu ujian Gumi.

**TOK! TOK! TOK!**

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Gumi. Gumi segera berjalan mendekati pintu kamarnya dan membukanya perlahan. Ia mendapati ibunya tengah berdiri di depan kamarnya sambil membawa segelas minuman coklat hangat.

"_O-okaa-san_.. _na-nanika_?"

"Minumlah, ini coklat hangat kesukaanmu. Kau akan menghadapi ujian kan hari ini?"

"_Eh.. A-arigatou.._"

Gumi menerima segelas minuman coklat hangat itu. Ia menghabiskan minuman itu dengan cepat. Bahkan ia meninggalkan bekas coklat di sekiar mulutnya.

"Ahaha... Ibu pikir kau sudah besar. Sini Ibu bersihkan.."

Ibu Gumi mengeluarkan sebuah kain dari saku celemeknya. Beliau membersihkan bekas coklat hangat disekitar mulut Gumi. Setelah membersihkan mulut Gumi beliau tersenyum senang. Beliau lalu mengusap-usap kepala Gumi layaknya anak kecil.

"Ibu tidak menyangka sekarang kau sudah sebesar ini.. Lihatlah sekarang kau sudah lebih tinggi daripada ibu.."

"_Okaa-san.._"

"Nah, sudah saatnya kau berangkat. Jangan sampai kau terlambat."

"Hai'.." Gumi tersenyum senang.

Ibu Gumi mengantar Gumi hingga keluar dari rumah. Gumi melambaikan tangannya pada Ibunya sampai ia cukup jauh dari rumah. Ia kembali berjalan asmbil menggenggam erat tasnya. Ia terlihat sedikit gugup, ini memang bukan pertama kalinya bagi Gumi untuk menghadapi test. Tapi hari pertama test sudah cukup untuk membuat para pelajar gugup kan?

"_Baiklah, hari ini aku akan berusaha_!" batin Gumi.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ittekimasu!"<em> Akaito melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah.

Ia teerlihat sedikit berantakan. Tampaknya ia tidak tidur semalaman hanya untuk belajar. Ia berjalan dengan sangat lambat. Ia merasa sangat malas untuk pergi ke sekolah, apa lagi hari ini ujian akan dilaksanakan.

"Hah.. kenapa harus ada ujian semester sih? Apakah ini akan berguna untukku?" gerutu Akaito.

Ia mulai mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari tasnya. Ia membaca buku itu sambil jalan. Ia menggumankan setiap kata yang ia baca dari bukunya. Tiba-tiba ia berhenti berjalan, ia melihat sosok Gumi berada tidak jauh di depannya.

"Aaa... Aku tidak sanggup untuk menghadapi dia.. Kurasa aku akan memutar arah.." batin Akaito.

Ia berjalan menuju arah yang berbeda dengan Gumi. Ia melewati sebuah gang kecil yang sedikit gelap. Ia mengalami sedikit kesulitan untuk membaca ditempat seperti itu. Ia lalu menutup bukunya dan memasukkanya kembali kedalam tas.

"_Kuso! Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi!_" batinnya.

Sebenarnya ia sudah tidak bisa berkonsentrasi lagi sejak ia melihat Gumi dikejauhan tadi. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana untuk menghadapi Gumi. ia merasa bersalah akan kata-kata yang diucapkannya kemarin.

"Hah.. harusnya aku tidak mengatakannya kemarin.." desah Akaito.

**BRUUUK!**

Akaito menabrak seseorang. Akaito merasa kesakitan di lutut dan juga kedua telapak tangannya. Ia jatuh tersungkur hingga menabrak sebuah kotak kardus yang cukup besar dan tebal.

"Ah.. _Gomen.. gomen..._ Eh, Akaito-kun?"

Akaito mendongak, ia mengenali pemilik suara itu. Itu adalah Piko! Laki-laki berambut perak yang mencoba mendekati Gumi. Akaito sangat tidak menyukai laki-laki yang ada dihadapannya ini.

"Utatane Piko..."

"Ah, Gomen nee, Akaito-kun. Aku tadi tidak melihatmu.."

"Haa_.. Daijoubu_.." Akaito berusaha untuk bangun.

"Ayo.."

Tiba-tiba ia melihat tangan Piko sudah ada didepan kedua matanya. Piko mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Akaito berdiri. Akaito sama sekali tidak menyentuh tangan Piko, ia tidak ingin dibantu oleh Piko sama sekali. Akaito berdiri dengan sendirinya.

"Kau tidak perlu bersikap baik padaku."

**DEG! **

Piko merasakan seperti sesuatu telah menusuknya. Ia menatap Akaito dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Suara Akaito terdengar begitu dingin dan begitu menusuk. Bahkan Piko sampai tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun. Ia masih membatu walau Akaito telah melewatinya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau ia akan mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari seseorang. Sosok Akaito semakin menjauh darinya. Piko hanya mampu menatap Akaito dari kejauhan, ia masih belum berpindah dari posisinya.

"_A-apa aku berbuat salah?_" batin Piko.

Ia merasa tidak pernah melakukan hal yang salah pada Akaito, tapi sepertinya Akaito sangat membenci dirinya.

"Hei, Piko. Sedang apa kau disini?" seseorang menyentuh pundak Piko.

"Ki-kiyoteru-senpai!"

"Yo! Apa yang kau lakukan di gang seperti ini? Ayo berangkat, kau bisa terlambat!"

"Ha-hai'.."

Piko mengikuti Kiyoteru. Ia berjalan sedikit cepat untuk mengimbangi Kiyoteru. Ia masih sangat terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi barusan. Ia bahkan sampai lupa dengan apa yang telah ia pelajari semalam.

"Piko? Dari mana memangnya kau tadi?"

"E-eh? Aku.. aku habis mengantar pesanan, senpai.."

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di gang itu?"

"O-oh, Aku bertemu temanku.." Piko berbohong.

"Temanmu? Tapi kenapa kau sendirian?"

Piko lalu menepuk pundak Kiyoteru. Ia tersenyum sangat lebar lalu ia berjalan tepat disamping Kiyoteru. Kiyoteru merasa sedikit bingung dengan kelakuan _kohei-_nya itu. Tapi Kiyoteru mendiamkan saja sikap Piko. Ia tidak mau membuat Piko tersinggung jika ia ikut campur urusan Piko. Mereka berdua hanya terus berjalan menuju sekolah tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun.

* * *

><p>"Gumi-chan?!" Miku mendekati Gumi.<p>

"Nanika?"

Gumi tengah duduk dibangkunya sambil membaca buku Geografinya. Ia terlihat begitu serius saat melakukannya, bahkan ia tidak menoleh kearah Miku saat gadis kuncir dua itu mendekatinya.

"Ayolah, Gumi-chan... Tatap Aku! Jangan acuhkan orang yang mengajakmu berbicara!" Miku memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Haah.. Baiklah, Ada apa Miku-chan?"

Gumi menoleh kearah Miku. ia bahkan sempat menghela nafas panjang sebelumnya, tapi itu sudh cukup untuk membuat Miku berhenti manyun.

"Kau tahu? Kelas kita akan dicampur dengan kelas 2-3! Apa kau sudah mendengarnya?"

"Huh? Peraturan macam apa itu? Dan kenapa?"

"Aku lihat di daftar, kau duduk bersebelahan dengan Piko loh!"

"Hee? Piko?"

"Hmmm... Kau beruntung sekali, Gumi-chan! Aku iri.."

Miku tampak begitu senang tapi juga tampak sedikit kecewa. Gumi menatap Miku dengan polosnya. Ia tidak begitu mengerti tentang apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Miku, tapi ia mengerti kalau Miku sangat senang saat ini. Bahkan Miku mengocehkan hal yang tidak jelas terus-menerus.

"Mau tukar tempat denganku?"

"Eh? Gu-gumi-chan?"

"Aku tidak terlalu senang duduk dibelakang.."

"_demo..._" Miku tampak ragu.

"Aku akan bilang pada sensei nanti.."

"_Hontou desu ka?_" Miku menggengam kedua tangan Gumi.

"Hmmm.."

Gumi mengangguk pelan. Ia senang melihat wajah temannya yang begitu berseri saat ini, ia teringat akan dirinya yang dulu juga seperti itu saat bersama Yuuma. Gumi pikir Miku tengah menyukai Piko, dan ia berharap bisa membantunya mendapatkan Piko.

"_**... Daisuki!**_**"**

Gumi teringat kata-kata terakhir Piko yang didengarnya kemarin. Ia bahkan juga ingat wajah gembira Piko saat mengelus-elus rambutnya. Wajah Piko yang tengah tersenyum tergiang-giang dikepala Gumi.

Gumi memutuskan untuk kembali belajar, ia tidak mungkin menceritakan apa yang terjadi kemarin pada Miku. Ia takut Miku akan membencinya jika Ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya kemarin.

"_Gomen nee, Miku-chan... Tapi tenang saja, Aku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun kok padanya.." _batin Gumi.

* * *

><p><strong>DING! DONG! DING! DONG!<strong>

Bel masuk telah berbunyi. Beberapa anak masuk dalam kelas mereka ada pula yang keluar dari kelas mereka untuk berpindah ke kelas lain. Ujian akan dimulai sebentar lagi, dan beberapa dari mereka sudah duduk dibangku mereka masing-masing. Termasuk Gumi.

**SRAAAK!**

Seorang anak berambut perak tampak begitu tergesa-gesa saat membuka pintu kelas 2-2. Orang itu adalah Piko! Nafasnya tampak tersengal dan bajunya juga sedikit basah karena keringat. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya, ia tampak begitu lega karena belum ada guru yang datang.

"Piko! Kau kesiangan ya? Hahaha.."

"Hehe.. _gomen.._"

Teman-teman Piko tampak menggodanya, tapi Piko hanya menjawabnya dengan tersenyum lebar. Ia lalu berjalan menuju satu-satunya bangku yang masih kosong, bangku itu tepat berada dibelakang bangku Gumi. Itu membuat Piko sedikit terkejut, ia sangat yakin jika Gumi lah yang harusnya ada disampingnya. Tapi kini seorang gadis berkuncir dua tengah berada disebelah bangkunya.

"_Aku sudah mengeceknya kemarin? Ta-tapi bagaimana bisa?_" pikir Piko.

Ia lalu duduk dibangku dibelakang Gumi. Ia menatap Gumi dengan tatapan penasaran, ia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan gadis berkuncir dua yang duduk disebelahnya. Ia masih penasaran kenapa Gumi bisa duduk didepannya sekarang. Ia lalu menepuk pelan pundak Gumi.

"_Na-nanika?_" Gumi menoleh.

"_Iie.._ Say Gumi-san, bagaimana bisa kau duduk di depanku?"

"Tidak ada alasan khusus. Aku hanya ingin.." Gumi kembali menatap depan.

"Ta-tapi.. Me-memangnya bo.."

"Aku sudah bilang pada Yumeno-_sensei_."

"Ta-tapi.."

**SRAAAK!**

Piko langsung berhenti berbicara. Yumeno-_sensei_ telah tiba dikelas sambil membawa sebuah amplop coklat yang cukup besar. Beliau lalu meminta salah satu dari murid-muridnya untuk memberi salam. Setelah itu ia membuka amplop coklat berisikan soal-soal ujian itu. Tidak lupa Yumeno-_sensei_ menuliskan dipapan tulis lamanya waktu pengerjaan soal.

"_Huh? 07.15-08.45? kau bercanda kan.."_ guman Piko pelan.

Piko menatap kesal ke arah Gumi. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan Gumi padanya, padahal ia sudah menantikan saat-saat ujian ini. Ia sangat penasaran pada Gumi hingga ia ingin mencari segala sesuatunya tentang Gumi.

"_Huh.. Kau itu sulit sekali didekati.._" batin Piko.

Ia lalu tersenyum, ia menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya dan mulai menatap soal ujian yang telah diterimanya. Ia tampak begitu bahagia, bahkan ia tidak merasa kesulitan saat mengerjakan soal-soal ujian itu.

"_Menarik... Aku jadi semakin penasaran padamu, Gumi-san..._" batin Piko.

Piko menatap Gumi setiap kali Gumi melakukan gerakan. Gumi tampak begitu kebingungan mengerjakan soal yang ada dihadapannya. Sesekali ia menyibak poninya, atau sekedar memelaskan ototnya. Tak jarang Gumi menguncir rambutnya lalu melepaskan karet ikat rambutnya. Melihat Gumi seperti itu membuat Piko terkikik geli.

"Hihihi..."

"Pi-piko-kun?" Miku menatap bingung ke arah Piko.

"Hihihi... Gomen.. gomen.." Piko tersenyum senang.

"Utatane Piko! Hatsune Miku! Diam! Jangan berisik saat ujian!"

Yumeno-sensei sedikit berteriak. Beliau tampak sedikit marah, ia bahkan menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Semua anak menoleh ke arah Piko dan Miku, bahkan Gumi juga ikut menoleh ke arah Piko dan Miku. Keduanya lalu terkikik geli dan meminta maaf pada semuanya. Melihat Miku dan Piko bisa seperti itu membuat Gumi tertawa dan merasa senang.

"_Mungkin, Aku tidak perlu membantunya.._" guman Gumi.

Mereka semua kembali mengerjakan soal ujian dihadapan mereka masing-masing.

* * *

><p>Ujian kedua segera dilaksanakan setelah istirahat 30 menit. Gumi dan semua temannya kini sedang menghadapi soal yang lebih suli lagi, yaitu kimia. Bahkan Gumi terlihat lebih stres daripada sebelumnya.<p>

"_Urgh! Aku tidak mengerti bagian ini!"_ Gumi mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Ia terlihat begitu stress melihat soal-soal yang ada dihadapannya. Ia mengalami kesulitan saat mengerjakan soal-soal itu! Tentu saja, bahkan ia dapat melihat kertas lembar jawab ujiannya yang masih banyak yang kosong.

Tiba-tiba tangannya tidak sengaja menyenggol kotak pensilnya. Semua alat tulis Gumi jatuh dan berserakan dilanatai kelas. Ia segera berdiri dan memunguti semua alat tulisnya yang jatuh. Ia terkejut saat tangannya menyentuh sebuah pensil berwarna coklat. Pensil itu memiliki 5 sisi dan disetiap sisinya terdapat 5 huruf yang berbeda.

"_I..ini.."_

Secepat mungkin Gumi membereskan alat tulisnya. Ia lalu kembali mengerjakan soal-soal ujiannya. Ia tersenyum senang sambil memegangi pensil coklat itu. Ia ingat itu adalah pensil ujian yang diberikan oleh Yuuma padanya satu tahun yang lalu.

"_Yuuma... Arigatou!_" Gumi berguman pelan.

Ia segera mengerjakan soal yang ada dihadapannya dengan mudah. Ketepatan _pensil dewa_ itu 95% benar. Gumi hanya perlu menggelindingkan pensil itu di meja dan melihat huruf apa yang ditunjukkan oleh pensil itu. Gumi mengerjakan soal-soal ujian dengan penuh semangat.

Piko sedikit terkejut melihat ekspresi wajah Gumi yang berubah. Ia sudah tidak terlihat stress seperti sebelumnya. Bagi Piko, sekarang Gumi terlihat lebih _hidup_ dari sebelumnya. Piko tersenyum senang, wajahnya sedikit memerah karena ekspresi wajah Gumi.

"_Wow... Dia kenapa ya? Ekspresinya berubah.." _batin Piko.

Piko tidak sadar jika gadis kuncir dua disebelahnya tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih dan penuh harap. Ia sama sekali tidak menghiraukan keberadaan gadis itu. Gadis itu adalah Hatsune Miku. Ia bahkan selalu memperhatikan kemana arah kedua mata Piko memandang.

"_Pi-piko-kun... Kau, jangan-jangan..._" batin Miku.

Miku menatap wajah Piko yang memerah sambil menatap seseorang yang ada didepannya. Hati Miku terasa sangat sakit, bahkan ia sama sekali tidak memiliki hasrat untuk mengerjakan soal ujian yang ada dihadapannya lagi. Ia memandang keluar jendela sambil menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya.

"_Jangan bilang apa yang kupikirkan ini benar.."_ batin Miku.

* * *

><p><strong>DING! DONG! DING! DONG!<strong>

"Baiklah. Segera letakkan alat tulis kalian. Setelah itu kumpulkan ke depan sekarang!"

Yumeno-_sensei_ berdiri didepan kelas sambil seolah menunggu anak-anak mengumpulkan jawaban dari soal-soal ujian Geografi mereka. Gumi langsung berdiri dan memberikan lembar jawabannya pada Yumeno-_sensei_.

Piko melihat Gumi berjalan kembali ke bangkunya. Piko merasa sangat senang dan ia ingin sekali menyapa Gumi. Namun Gumi sama sekali tidak memperatikannya, ia malah asik membereskan semua alat tulisnya, setelah itu ia keluar dari kelas tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun pada Miku ataupun Piko.

"A-aku di-dicuekin?" Piko sedikit bingung.

Piko lalu membereskan alat tulisnya juga dan berlari menuju Yumeno-_sensei_ untuk memberikan lembar jawabannya. Piko segera berlari keluar dari kelas 2-2. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ia tidak mendapati keberadaan Gumi dimanapun.

"_Gu-gumi.. Cepat sekali dia menghilangnya_.." batin Piko.

Piko tidak tahu jika Gumi tengah mengintipnya dari balik tembok. Setelah melihat Piko melangkah menjauh darinya, Gumi menghela nafas lega. Ia tidak menyangka jika ia harus melakukan sesuatu seperti itu. Gumi berjalan kearah yang berlawanan degan Piko.

**BRUUUK! **

**KLONTANG! KLONTANG!**

Tidak sengaja Gumi menabrak seseorang. Orang yang ditabraknya bahkan sampai menjatuhkan kaleng kopinya. Gumi segera membungkuk dalam dan meminta maaf, ia benar-benar tidak menyadari kehadiran orang yang ditabraknya tadi.

"_Aaa... Go-gomenasai_!"

"_Iie, nandemonai.. Loh, Gumi_?"

"Ki-Kiyoteru-_se-senpai_?" Gumi tergagap.

Ia sangat terkejut mendapati Kiyoteru tengah berdiri didepannya. Kiyoteru bahkan mendapat noda bekas kopi yang cukup besar dibajunya. Dan semua itu karena salah Gumi yang menabraknya barusan. Gumi benar-benar merasa sangat bersalah.

"_Ouj.. Se-senpai..._ Ba-bajumu.. Haduh! A-aku benar-benar minta maaf.."

"Oh.. Aku nggak apa kok. Ini cuma noda kecil.." Wajah Kiyoteru tampak memerah.

"Da-dan mi-minumanmu.."

"Sudahlah.. Aku bisa membelinya la.."

"Tidak bisa! Izinkan Aku menggantinya, _ouj.._ _senpai_!"

"Beneran, kamu nggak perlu menggantinya Gumi.."

"Tidak! Aku harus menggantinya, _ouj.. senpai.._ A-atau katakan saja apa yang har..."

_**KRYUUUKKK!**_

Gumi menunduk malu. Ia baru saja mendengar perutnya berbunyi dengan cukup keras. Wajah Gumi sampai menjadi merah padam karenanya, bahkan Kiyoteru tampak menahan tawanya.

"_Go-gomenasai.._" guman Gumi pelan.

"Ahahaha... Baiklah, bagaimana jika kau menemaniku makan saja.. sebagai ganti kopiku?" Kiyoteru tersenyum.

"Ta-tapi _ouj.. senpai_.."

"Sudahlah.. Ayo, ikut.."

Kiyoteru menggandeng lembut tangan Gumi. Dikejauhan Akaito melihat Gumi dan Kiyoteru. Ia hendak menghampiri kedua orang itu, tapi ia ingat jika ia ingin fokus pada ujian semester kali ini dan ia akan mengurus urusannya dengan Gumi setelah itu. Ia hanya menahan perasaannya dan berjalan menjauh dari tempat itu.

* * *

><p>Gumi dan Kiyoteru berjalan menelusuri jalan yang selalu dilewati oleh Gumi. Gumi tidak menyangka kalau Kiyoteru-<em>senpai<em>, sang Pangeran Sekolah, akan mengajaknya makan di tempat yang bahkan jalannya tidak terlalu asing bagi Gumi.

Gumi menatap Kiyoteru. Ia dapat melihat kebahagiaan terpancar dari wajah aki-laki berkaca mata itu. Bahkan pipinya tampak lebih merah daripada pipi Gumi yang tengah kedinginan. Gumi sama sekali tidak dapat mengatakan apapun saat itu, keduanya hanya bungkam dan membiarkan keheningan berada disekitar mereka.

"Ah, setelah ini kita belok."

"Eh?"

"Aku akan mengajakmu makan di warung Ramen langgananku."

"Ta-tapi _Ouj.. senpai_.. Apa itu tidak apa?"

"Hmm? Memangnya kenapa? Aku kan hanya ingin makan berdua denganmu."

"Tapi kau Pangeran Sekolah. Bahkan sejak tadi ada beberapa gadis yang mengikuti kita, _senpai_.."

Kiyoteru tersenyum, ia lalu mengacak-acak rambut Gumi. Gumi terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Kiyoteru padanya. Ia bahkan tidak menyangka kalau Kiyoteru akan melakukan hal semacam itu lagi padanya. Kiyoteru pernah melakukannya sekali itupun saat setelah Gumi menolak Kiyoteru.

"Hahaha.. Kau ini memang lucu.."

"Eh? _Ouj.. Se-senpai_! Jangan katakan keras-keras!" Gumi memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Ahaha.. _gomen, gomen.._ habisnya kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang."

"Se-seorang?" Gumi tampak bingung.

"Iya seseorang. Eh, itu warungnya. Ayo.." Kiyoteru tersenyum simpul.

"_seseorang? Mungkinkah kekasih Kiyoteru-senpai?_" batin Gumi.

Gumi mengikuti Kiyoteru menuju sebuah warung ramen. Gumi dapat mencium bau ramen yang sangat lezat bahkan dari luar warung tersebut. Bau wangi enak ramen itu membuat Gumi semakin lapar saja. Ia dan Kiyoteru memasuki warung ramen itu bersamaan.

"Bibi! Ramen untuk 2 orang!" teriak Kiyoteru.

"Oh, Kiyoteru-kun? Ah, kau bersama pacarmu ya.. Duduklah!"

Seorang wanita keluar dari dapur, ia mengggunakan celemek dan juga ikat kepala. Beliau tampak seumuran dengan Ibu Gumi. Beliau mendekati Kiyoteru dan juga Gumi sambil tersenyum sangat ramah.

"Ah, bibi bisa saja. Bukan, dia ini _kohei_-ku. Namanya Megupoid Gumi."

"Loh, Bibi salah ya? Hahaha, maafkan bibi ya, nona.." wanita itu tersenyum ramah pada Gumi.

"Bi! Cepat ya, kami sudah kelaparan nih!" Kiyoteru tersenyum.

"Baik-baik.."

Wanita itu segera kembali ke dapur. Beliau tampak begitu senang dengan kehadiran Kiyoteru di warungnnya. Saat melihat wanita tadi, Gumi jadi teringat akan seseorang. Rambut dan juga warna mata wanita itu mirip sekali dengan orang yang ia kenal. Wanita itu terlihat seperti Piko, namun wanita itu sedikit lebih besar dari Piko.

"Gumi?"

"Eh? Iya, _ouj.. se-senpai_.."

"Haah.." Kiyoteru menghela nafas panjang.

"Eh? _Nanika, ouj.. senpai_.."

"Kenapa kau memanggilku seperti itu terus?"

"Eh? Apa maksud _ouj.. senpai_.."

Gumi langsung berhenti bicara. Tiba-tiba saja jari telunjuk Kiyteru langsung mengarah kedepan bibir Gumi. Gumi tampak sedikit terkejut.

" Kau selalu mengatakan '_ouj.. senpai_..' setiap kali kau memanggilku."

"Maaf, _ouj.. senpai_.. Sebenarnya aku hanya bingung saat akan memanggilmu. Semua orang memanggilmu '_Ouji-sama_' masa aku hanya memanggilmu senpai?"

"Pfth..."

Kiyoteru menutupi bibirnya. Ia merasa sangat geli saat Gumi mengatakan alasannya memanggil Kiyoteru begitu aneh. Wajah Gumi memerah saat melihat Kiyoteru yang mentertawakannya. Bahkan ia tetap tertawa sampai bibi pemilik warung ramen itu mendekatinya sambil membawa 2 mangkuk ramen.

"Kiyoteru-kun, ini ramen..mu. Loh? Kau kenapa, Kiyoteru-kun?"

"Ahahaha.. Maaf bi. Aku hanya merasa geli saja. Loh bi? Mana minuman kami?"

"Ini, dua cangkir teh hangat."

Bibi pemilik warung segera kembali kedapurnya. Sekilas Kiyoteru dapat melihat keluar jendela, di luar sana bahkan sedang hujan saat ini. Ini adalah hujan pertama dimusim dingin tahun ini.

"Ahaha.. sudah Gumi, Ayo makan."

"Hmm.." Gumi hanya mengangguk.

"_Ittadakimasu!_" Gumi dan Kiyoteru bersamaan.

Mereka berdua makan dalam hening. Mereka berdua saling terdiam, jika ada suara itupun berasal dari orang lain selain mereka berdua.

"_Say, Gumi_.. Apa kau tahu, Aku lebih suka dipanggil '_Kiyoteru_' dari pada dipanggil seperti itu."

"Eh?" Gumi tampak bingung.

"Harusnya aku bukanlah '_Ouji-sama'_ ataupun _'Ousama'_ SMA kita. Orang yang harusnya dipanggil seperti itu adalah, Yuuma, _Fujioka Yuuma._"

Gumi meletakkan sumpitnya. Ia lalu menatap wajah Kiyoteru yang tampak sangat bersinar saat itu. Gumi juga merasa sedikit terkejut karena selama ini ia tidak pernah mendengar gossip tentang hal itu.

"Kau ingat saat pemilihan 'Pangeran Sekolah' dulu? Ia mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat unik padaku.."

Kiyoteru berhenti bicara, ia lalu tersenyum dan mulai memakan ramen yang ada dihadapannya. Kiyoteru menatap Gumi yang tidak menyentuh ramennya.

"Gumi, kenapa kau tidak makan ramenmu? Tidak enak ya?"

"Eh, ti-tidak.. A-aku hanya penasaran pada ceritamu tadi, _Ou-senpai_.."

Gumi tersenyum lebar. Melihat Gumi tersenyum seperti itu membuat Kiyoteru ikut tersenyum dan ia juga mengusap-usap kepala Gumi dengan lembutnya.

"Makan saja, pasti aku ceritakan kok.."

"Ha-hai'.."

Gumi mulai makan ramen dihadapannya dengan sangat lahap. Bahkan kedua matanya tampak begitu berbinar-binar saat memakan ramen yang ada dihadapannya, rasa-rasanya air mata Gumi dapat mengalir dengan mudahnya.

"_O-oishi.."_ guman Gumi.

"Hahaha.. Lain kali kau harus kesini lagi Gumi."

"Hai'.." gumi mengangguk pelan.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal 'Kontes Pangeran Sekolah' haruskah aku menceritakan soal 'Pangeran Sekolah' yang sebenarnya?"

Gumi memandang dengan penuh harap pada Kiyoteru. Kiyoteru sangat tidak mengerti kenapa Gumi begitu tertarik pada ceritanya mengenai Yuuma. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa hubungan Gumi dan Yuuma.

"Sebenarnya dulu itu..."

* * *

><p><strong>To be Continue<strong>

* * *

><p>Jangan Lupa Reviewnya ya... xD<p> 


	4. December 4th

**25 Days in December**

_**Disclaimer**_ :**Vocaloid**, _Yamaha_

**Warning!** Typo dimana-mana, Bahasa berantakan, EYD kacau…

.

.

Well… \(^w^)/

.

.

Happy Reading!

* * *

><p><em><strong>4th December<strong>_

* * *

><p>"<em>Gumi.."<em>

Gumi mencoba membuka kedua matanya, ia mendapati Yuuma tengah duduk disampingnya. Kali ini ia tengah tertidur diatas sofa ruang tamunya. Ia melihat kesekelilingnya, ia juga mendapati dua anak kecil berumur 7 dan 6 tahun yang tengah tertidur disampingnya.

"_Gumi. Lagi-lagi kau tertidur saat bermain game."_

"_Yu-Yuuma.. Kau datang lagi.._"

Yuuma tersenyum pada Gumi. Ia lalu menatap dua anak kecil yang berada disamping Gumi. Ia tampak begitu senang melihat kedua anak kecil itu. Ia lalu mengusap pelan dahi anak laki-laki berumur 7 tahun itu. Anak itu tampak sedikit gemuk. Sedangkan anak berumur 6 tahun itu tampak memeluk kakak laki-lakinya. Dia gadis kecil yang sangat imut.

"_Mereka datang kemari?_"

"_Iya.. mereka sudah ada dirumah saat aku pulang. Ibu bilang bibi sedang bekerja keluar negeri, jadi Kii-kun dan Nii-chan akan tinggal disini.."_

"_Hmmm.. mereka tambah besar ya sejak 1 tahun yang lalu.."_

"_Iya. Hmm.. Yuuma, kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita padaku?"_

Yuuma menatap heran ke arah Gumi. Gumi hanya menundukan kepalanya. ia teringat pada apa yag dikatakan oleh Kiyoteru-_senpai _ padanya kemarin. Ia sangat ingat betul, bahkan ia juga bisa membayangkan setiap kejadian yang diceritakan oleh Kiyoteru padanya.

* * *

><p><strong>Kemarin di warung ramen<strong>

* * *

><p>"Sebenarnya, saat pertandingan berlangsung Aku hanya menunduk lesu. Aku sama sekali tidak percaya diri."<p>

Kiyoteru tersenyum sambil menatap mangkuk ramennya yang hampir kosong. Gumi menatap dengan sungguh-sungguh, ia sangat ingin mendengar cerita akan kekasihnya, Yuuma.

"Aku hampir saja menyerah. Belum lagi saat aku melihat seorang yang sangat keren, ia memiliki rambut merah muda yang begitu mencolok. Dan dia juga mengenakan kacamata sama sepertiku."

Gumi tersenyum senang, ia masih ingat saat ia memaksa Yuuma untuk mengikuti kontes itu. Bahkan ia sendiri yang memilihkan pakaian yang harus dipakai oleh Yuuma. Ia ingat betapa kerennya kekasihnya saat itu.

"_ya, dia memang keren.._" guman Gumi.

"Heh? Kau barusan mengatakan sesuatu, Gumi?"

"Aa.. _Iie, nandemonai_.. lalu apa yang terjadi _Ou-senpai_.."

"Oh, itu. Kami berdua selalu lolos disetiap pertandingan. Ia begitu hebat dan keren, dia lebih pantas mendapat gelar _Pangeran Sekolah_ daripada aku. Tapi tiba-tiba saat pertandingan basket ia mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat aneh."

Gumi terdiam. Ia sangat ingat kalau Yuuma sangat ahli dalam permainan basket. Ia juga tidak pernah mau mengalah pada siapapun dalam hal bermain bola basket. Gumi sendiri juga pernah bermain bersama Yuuma, tapi ia sama sekali tidak mengalah padanya. Dan Gumi merasa penasaran karena Yuuma kalah telak saat pertandingan basket itu.

"Ia sebenarnya lebih mampu daripada aku, tapi ia terlihat tidak ingin menang saat melawanku. Ah, ramenku hampir habis. Bibi! Aku pesan satu lagi!" Kiyoteru mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Baik, Kiyoteru-kun!"

"Terima kasih, Bi! Oh iya sampai mana tadi certaku, Gumi?" Kiyoteru menoleh kearah Gumi.

"Yuuma tidak ingin menang melawanmu, _senpai_.." jawab Gumi pelan.

"Ah, iya. Saat bermain ia banyak bercerita padaku. Ia bercerita mengenai kekasihnya. Ia selalu berkata sambil tersenyum lebar padaku.."

'_**kekasihku itu orang yang sangat baik, ia tidak pernah bisa menolak sesuatu. Dia juga tidak pandai mengekspresikan perasaannya, ia akan selalu tersenyum. Tidak peduli apa yang ia rasakan, ia pasti akan tersenyum. Makanya aku tidak ingin ia terluka. Kalau Aku menjadi pangeran sekolah dia akan kerepotan. Senpai! Tolong kalahkan aku ya?!'**_

Bahkan Gumi dapat membayangkan wajah Yuuma yang tengah tersenyum lebar pada Kiyoteru. Wajah Yuuma yang basah karena keringat saat bermain bola basket dengan Kiyoteru-senpai, wajah itu tampak begitu bersinar dengan terangnya dibayangan Gumi.

"Ahaha.. bahkan aku teringat pada kalimat terakhir yang ia ucapkan padaku.." Kiyoteru tertawa senang.

'_**Dia itu gadis yang sangat manis, dia juga ceroboh tapi ia selalu berusaha. Senpai! jangan sampai kau jatuh cinta padanya ya?!'**_

"Aku jadi penasaran seperti apa gadis itu. Dan aku jadi ingin memiliki seorang gadis seperti yang diceritakan oleh Yuuma."

Tiba-tiba bibi penjual ramen mendatangi Kiyoteru dan juga Gumi. Beliau membawakan sebuah mangkuk berisikan ramen baru untuk Kiyoteru.

"Kiyoteru-kun. Ini ramenmu, oh iya aku menambahankan sedikit daging! Oke!" bibi penjual ramen berbisik pelan.

"Oh bibi! _Arigatou Gozaimas! Ittadakimasu!_" Kiyotru kembali menyantap makanannya.

"Oh iya Gumi. Setelah aku bertekad seperti itu, akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu. Aku pikir kau sangat mirip dengan gadis yang diceritakan oleh Yuuma. Aku jadi sangat menyukaimu. Kau itu..."

Wajah Kiyoteru tampak memerah. Sesekali ia melirik kearah Gumi, ia terlihat begitu gugup.

"Kau itu walau sedikit ceroboh tapi kau selalu berusaha. Kau juga selalu tampak ceria walau kau tengah sedih, dan kau membuatku jadi ingin selalu berada didekatmu untuk melindungimu.."

Gumi terkejut mendengar ucapan Kiyoteru. Kedua matanya terbuka sangat lebar, ia sangat tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh Kiyoteru padanya. Tidak terasa suara hujan telah lama berhenti, dan langit sudah tampak sedikit terang.

Gumi meletakan sumpitnya. Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya sambil menunduk. Kiyoteru menatap heran ke arah Gumi yang tengah tersenyum senang saat itu.

"Gu-gumi?"

"Kiyoteru-_senpai.. Arigatou nee.._"

"Eh? Gu-gumi, ke-kenapa?"

"Tapi _senpai_.. Aku rasa kau telah menyukai kekasih orang yang baru saja kau ceritakan tadi.."

"Ja-ja-jangan-jangan kau itu..." Kiyoteru tergagap.

"Hmm.. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu _senpai.. mata ashita_.."

Gumi membungkuk kepada Kiyoteru. Ia berjalan keluar dari warung ramen itu. Ia melihat wajah Kiyoteru yang masih tampak syok karena ucapan Gumi barusan. Bahkan Kiyoteru tidak membalas salam Gumi padanya.

"_Yuuma.. jadi kau sengaja mengalah demi aku?"_ guman Gumi senang.

**Drap! Drap! Drap!**

Dari kejauhan terdengar suara langkah kaki orang yeng tengah berlari. Sesekali langkah itu terdengar begitu aneh karena menginjak kubangan air yang ada dijalan. Bahkan ia mencipratkan air itu kemana-mana.

"_Pi-Piko..._" Guman Gumi.

"Gu-Gumi-san?!"

Piko tampak terkejut. Ia mempercepat larinya. Ia berlari mendekati warung ramen ibunya, atau lebih tepatnya ia menghampiri Gumi yang sedang berdiri tepat di depan pintu warungnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Gumi-san?"

"Pi-piko-kun? Kau sendiri? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Oh, i-ini rumahku.."

"E-eh?"

Dengan wajah merona Piko menunjuk warung ramen dihadapannya. Ia terlihat sedikit kacau dengan pakaiannya yang basah karena hujan. Sesekali ia tampak berusaha merapikan rambutnya.

"A-a.. Aku akan pu-pulang sekarang.."

"Eh? Ka-kau sudah mau pulang? I-ini masih gerimis lo.."

"Tidak apa.. Ini sudah sore, Ibuku pasti khawatir. Aku per.."

Belum sempat Gumi melangkah, Piko sudah menahan tangan Gumi. Gumi merasakan tangan Piko yang dingin karena kehujanan. Piko menatap Gumi dengan tatapan khawatir, ia lalu masuk kedalam warung dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tanpa melepaskan pegangannya dari tangan Gumi.

"Pa-pakailah ini. Jangan sampai kau sakit karena kehujanan."

Piko tersenyum senang. Wajahynya merona merah saat ia menyerahkan payung merah miliknya pada Gumi. Sesekali ia menggosok-gosokan jari telunjuknya dilubang hidungnnya.

"Pi-piko-kun?"

"Sudahlah.. Daripada kau menunggu hujan reda disini, kau bilang ibumu akan khawatir."

"_A-arigatou gozaimasu.._" Gumi membungkuk.

Gumi lalu menggunakan payung Piko dan berjalan menjauh dari warung ramen itu. Gumi sama sekali tidak berbalik untuk menatap Piko sedikitpun. Ia tidak menghiraukan Piko yang melambaikan tangannya dari kejauhan. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah segera pulang dan melepas semua beban pikirannya.

* * *

><p>"<em>Yuuma ini semua salahmu.. kalau kau tidak cerita hal aneh-aneh pada Kiyoteru-senpai mungkin dia tidak akan pernah menyatakan perasaannya padaku.."<em> Gerutu Gumi.

"_Oh.. Aku memang tidak menceritakannya padamu Gumi. Tidak masalah kan? Itu artinya Kekasihku ini tidak kalah populernya dengan Miku ataupun Luka.._"

Yuuma mencubit kedua pipi Gumi. Ia tampak tersenyum senang. Ia benar-benar terlihat begitu hidup dimata Gumi. Gumi tidak ingin bangun untuk saat ini, ia masih ingin menikmati saat-saat dimana ia bisa bersama Yuuma walau itu hanya dalam mimpinya.

"_Gumi.. Kau masih test kan? Kenapa kau tidak belajar?"_

"_Memangnya aku pernah belajar? Lagian besok hanya sastra jepang kan.."_

"_Kalau begitu mau ikut aku sebentar?"_

"_Eh?"_

Yuuma tersenyum manis pada Gumi. Ia menggandeng tangan Gumi dan membawa Gumi bersamanya menuju teras rumah Gumi. Yuuma meminta Gumi untuk duduk disampingnya dilatar teras tersebut. Yuuma duduk sambil menatap langit malam yang tampak begitu indah. Langit gelap yang berhiaskan ratusan juta bintang dilangit.

"_Gumi.. Apa kau suka bintang?" _Yuuma masih menatap langit.

"_Hmmm.. Aku sangat suka.. memangnya kenapa Yuuma?"_

"_Tapi bintang hanya terlihat disaat langit gelap loo.."_

"_Bukan kah itu wajar? Kan kalau langit terang cahanya mereka kalah dari matahari.."_

Gumi menatap heran kearah Yuuma. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Yuuma. Yuuma bahkan tidak menatap Gumi sama sekali. Ia masih tersenyum sambil menatap langit. Tatap mata Yuuma terlihat begitu sedih, entah apa yang ada dipikiriannya.

"_Hmmm.. apa boleh buat, kalau begitu maukah kau menunjuk satu bintang untukku, Gumi?"_ Yuuma tersenyum manis sambil menatap Gumi.

"_Eh? U-untuk apa?"_

"_Untuk kamu, Gumi. Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu, bahkan aku bisa menjadi bintang jika itu untuk dirimu.."_

"_Yuuma, tapi aku tidak ingin kau menjadi bintang! Aku hanya ingin ka..."_

Gumi berhenti bicara. Yuuma sudah mendekap bibir Gumi dengan menggunakan bibirnya sendiri. Bahkan Gumi dapat melihat wajah malaikat Yuuma yang tengah menciumnya itu. Ia menutup kedua matanya, dan Gumi pun mengikuti Yuuma.

"_Sekarang bangunlah.. Kau harus segera memulai harimu, Gumi.."_

"_Eh? Yuuma? Yuuma.."_

Kedua mata Gumi terbuka. Ia menatap ke sekeliling. Ia mendapati kedua sepupunya masih tertidur pulas disisinya. Ia lalu membelai pelan kepala kedua sepupunya itu. Gumi menyentuh bibirnya, ia merasa kecupan hangat dari Yuuma dalam mimpinya itu benar-benar seperti nyata.

"_A-aku akan berusaha, Yuuma.._" batin Gumi.

"Kii-kun? Nii-chan? Ayo bangun ini sudah pagi. Sebaiknya kalian kembali tidur dikamar kalian saja.."

Kedua anak kecil itu sama sekali tidak menghiraukan Gumi. Mereka malah saling berpelukan satu sama lain. Hawa disekitar mereka terasa begitu dingin, bahkan Gumi juga merasa sangat kedinginan. Ia segera berjalan kesebuah ruangan dan ia kembali sambil membawa sebuah selimut tebal dan hangat.

"Huh.. hari ini dingin sekali.."

Gumi meninggalkan kedua sepupunya disofa ruang tamu. Ia segera kembali ke kamarnya dan mandi. Selesai mandi ia segera menyiapkan buku-buku yang ia perlukan untuk materi test nya nanti. Tidak lupa ia menggunakan syalnya. Ia menatap jam dindingnya.

"_Huh.. Udah jam 6.. Aku rasa masih sempat jika harus mengembalikannya.._" pikir Gumi.

Ia berjalan menuruni tangga rumahnya, ia lalu berjalan menuju dapur. Ia meletakkan tasnya di salah satu kursi didekatnya. Ia mulai mengenakan celemek dan ia mengikat rambutnya yang sudah mulai panjang. Ia mulai memasak sesuatu yang cukup banya untuknya dan juga orang-orang dirumahnya sarapan. Selesai masak ia menghidangkan semuanya di meja makan. Ia menutup semua makanan untuk Ibu dan sepupu-sepupunya dengan plastik. Ia makan seorang diri dengan cepat dan ia segera mencuci piringnya.

"Loh? Gumi kau sudah mau berangkat?"

"_O-okaa-san? Ee.._ aku akan segera berangkat. Aku sudah membuatkan sarapan untukmu ibu."

"Ohh iya ini uang sakumu.. sudah tinggalkan saja piringmu, nanti biar ibu yang bereskan."

"Hai.. Kalau begitu aku berangkat.."

Gumi meletakkan cuciannya. Ia segera melepas celemek dan ia mengambil tasnya dan bersiap berangkat sekolah. Ia mengenakan sepatunya sambil berdiri, tidak lupa ia membawa payung merah milik Piko yang dipinjamkan padanya kemarin.

"_Ittekimasu!_"

"Hati-hati Gumi.. Jangan lupa nanti langsung pulang ya.."

"Hai!"

Gumi sedikit berlari. Ia harus pergi kerumah Piko dulu sebelum ia berangkat sekolah. Ia tidak mau jika Miku salah paham padanya jika ia menyerahkan payung Piko di sekolah. Gumi berlari sambil menghindari kubangan air yang cukup banyak dijalan, tentu saja kemarin hujan begitu lama dan sedikit deras.

Dari kejauhan Gumi melihat sosok yang sangat dikenalinya. Sosok berambut merah dengan syal merah yang menggantuing dilehernya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka ia bisa bertemu dengan orang itu sepagi ini, biasanya ia baru berangkat 5 menit sebelum jam pelajaran dimulai. Gumi melambaikan tangannya.

"A-Akaito-kun!" Teriak Gumi.

"Gu-gumi.."

"Akaito-kun, tunggu aku!"

Akaito sudah berhenti berjalan. Ia sedikit terkejut mendapati Gumi yang belari kearahnya sambil membawa sebuah payung merah ditangannya. Padahal Akaito sudah bertekad untuk tidak menemui Gumi untuk beberapa saat.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Akaito sedikit bingung.

"Huh? Ti-tidak ada. Aku sama sekali tidak melihatmu kemarin, kau masuk kan?"

"I-iya tentu saja. A-aku tidak mau melewatkan test satu haripun, Gumi.."

Gumi tampak berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Ia terlihat sedikit kelelahan karena berlari. Yang membuat Akaito bingug adalah kenapa Gumi membawa sebuah payung merah sekarang. Memang langit terlihat mendung, tapi itu bukan berarti akan hujan saat ini kan?

"Gumi kenapa kau bawa payung?"

"Oh.. Aku ingin mengembaikannya pada Piko. Kenapa, Akaito-kun?"

Mendengar nama Piko disebut membuat Akaito menjadi sedikit kesal. Ia sama sekali tidak menyukai Piko sedikit pun. Ia sudah tidak menyukai Piko sejak pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Piko, saat Piko memperkenalkan dirinya pada Gumi diacara karaoke waktu itu.

"Oh, begitu.." jawab Akaito lemah.

"Kau kenapa, Akaito-kun?"

"_Iie.. Betsuni.."_

Mereka kembali berjalan bersamaan. Gumi tampak begitu ceria, Akaito sangat tahu bagaimana sifat Gumi. Entah ia senang ataupun sedih ia akan selalu berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum, bahkan saat sakitpun ia akan menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya itu dari orang lain.

"A-akaito-kun..."

"Hmm? _Nanika?_"

"A-apa menurutmu aku bisa menyatukan mereka?"

"Eh? Ma-maksudmu?"

Akaito kebingungan dengan pernyataan Gumi. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang hal yang sedang dibahas oleh Gumi saat ini. Apa yang sebenarnya ingin disatukan oleh Gumi pun Akaito tidak mengerti. Ia tampak kebingungan sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Gu-gumi-chan.. A-aku tidak mengerti maksudmu.."

"Piko.. dan Miku.."

"He?"

"Akaito-kun! Kurasa Miku menyukai Piko! Kemarin seharusnya aku duduk dengan Piko, tapi Miku memintaku untuk tukar tempat duduk. Apa aku salah menyimpulkan?"

Gumi menatap Akaito dengan tatapan yang sedikit aneh. Ia benar-benar terlihat kebingungan. Akaito menepuk kedua pundak Gumi, ia berusaha menenangkan Gumi untuk sesaat.

"Tenang Gumi-chah! Aku berusaha untuk mencerna ucapanmu. Jadi menurutmu '_Miku menyukai Piko', _seperti itu?"

"I-iya.."

"Haah... Syukurlah.." desah Akaito.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu, Akaito-kun?"

"Ah.. _Iie, nandemonai_.. Jadi kau ingin mendekatkan mereka?"

Gumi tampak sedikit berpikir. Dalam hati Akaito merasa sangat senang dan sedikit tenang, karena itu artinya Piko tidak akan menjadi _'ancaman'_ besar bagi Akaito saat ini. Akaito melirik ke arah payung yang dibawa oleh Gumi, ia lalu menarik payung itu perlahan dari tangan Gumi.

"A-akaito-kun?"

"Gumi-chan! Kau bisa menggunakan ini untuk mendekatkan mereka berdua."

"Ba-bagaimana caranya?"

"Ajaklah Miku untuk mengembalikannya saat pulang nanti." Akaito mengerling pada Gumi.

"Eh?"

"Sudahlah, ayo kita berangkat.."

Akaito dan Gumi berjalan bersamaan. Mereka berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan, bahkan Gumi hanya mengikuti Akaito kemana ia menariknya. Gumi bahkan dapat melihat senyuman Akaito yang terus mengembang di wajahnya.

* * *

><p>Tidak terasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Gumi bahkan sudah keluar dari ruang kelasnya sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Ia merasa sedikit bebas setelah mengerjakan soal-soal sastra Jepang yang membuatnya pusing tujuh keliling. Bahkan ia tidak sempat memperhatikan Piko ataupun Miku. Ia terlalu fokus pada soal-soal itu, dan kini ia sudh keluar dari ruang kelas dengan perasaan yang lega dan juga pusing.<p>

"Gumi-chan!"

Gumi menoleh kearah suara itu. Ia mendapati Gakupo tengah melambai kearahnya. Ia sedang berdiri besama Akaito didepan ruang kelas mereka. Gakupo lantas menarik Akaito mendekati Gumi. Gumi berjalan mendekati kedua orang itu sambil tersenyum senang.

"Gakupo-kun! Akaito-kun!"

"Gumi-chan, bagaimana soal-soalnya?" Gakupo tersenyum penuh arti.

"Ga-gakupo-kun.. Bisakah kau tidak membahasnya.."

"Hahaha... Sepertinya kalian berdua sama saja ya.."

"_Yamero!"_

Gakupo tampak mengacak-acak rambut Akaito sambil tertawa senang. Akaito berusaha melepaskan tangan Gakupo dari kepalanya. Gumi yang melihat tingkah kedua temannya itu hanya bisa tertawa sambil menutupi mulutnya.

"Gumi-san! Ah, Gakupo-kun, Akaito-kun.."

"Yo, Piko!" Gakupo melambaikan tangannya.

"Pi-piko-kun? _Na-nanika_?"

Gumi tampak sedikit terkejut. Ia sama sekali tidak menduga jika Piko akan menyapanya disaat seperti ini. Akaito terlihat sedikit kesal pada Piko. Ia hanya mengalihkan pandangannya dari Piko. Ia berusaha keras mengacuhkan Piko.

"_Anoo.. Etto.."_ Piko tampak gugup.

Tiba-tiba Miku terlihat berjalan melewati Piko begitu saja. Gumi segera memanggil Miku dan berlari mendekatinya. Gumi membisikan sesuatu ditelinga Miku hingga membuat wajah Miku merah, semerah tomat matang.

Gumi dan Miku berbalik mendekati Piko. Gumi terlihat begitu ceria, ia tersenyum lebar pada Piko. Piko dan Gakupo tampak sedikit bingung saat melihat Gumi yang tersenyum senang sedangkan Miku tampak menunduk dengan wajah memerah.

"Piko-kun, aku ingin mengembalikan payungmu."

"Eh?" Piko terkejut, wajahnya tampak memerah.

"Tapi aku ingin makan ramen di warung ibumu lagi, bolehkan aku mengajak Miku?"

"Heehh? Gumi-chan, kau hanya membawa Miku bersamamu? Bagaimana denganku dan Akaito-chan?"

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, _Baka_ Gakupo!"

Akaito memukul pelan kepala Gakupo. Wajahnya tampak sedikit merona karena Gakupo memanggilnya dengan sebutan '_-chan'_ tadi. Gumi dan Miku tertawa bersamaan.

"Hmm.. Ta-tapi aku tidak bisa mentraktir kalian loh.." Piko tersenyum masam.

"Tidak apa. Kami bisa bayar sendiri-sendiri." Akaito tampak kesal mendengar ucapan Piko barusan.

Gakupo yang berada didekat mereka merasakan hawa membunuh dari keduanya. Ia bahkan dapat melihat ada percikan api dari kedua mata Piko dan Akaito. Seolah keduanya saling mengalirkan listrik dari kedua mata mereka. Bahkan rasanya petir bergemuruh dibelakang kedua orang itu.

"A-akaito.. Pi-piko.." Gakupo tampak bingung.

"Eh? Nanika Gakupo-kun?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Ayo, kita makan ramen bersama Gumi-chan"

Akaito mengalihan pandangannya dari Piko. Ia lalu tersenyum pada Gumi seolah tidak ada apapun yahg terjadi. Gakupo merasa sedikit tenang, ia bahkan menghela nafas panjang.

"Gumi-chan, good job." Gakupo berbisik pelan.

Piko, Gakupo dan Akaito berjalan melewati Gumi dan Miku. Miku dan Gumi saling memandang, mereka berdua tampak kebingungan dengan apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh Gakupo pada Gumi.

"Gumi-chan, apa yang telah kau lakukan?"

"A-aku tidak tau.. memang apa yang sudah kulakukan?"

Gumi menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia dan Miku menyusul Akaito, Piko dan Gakupo yang telah berjalan jauh didepan mereka berdua. Ia masih saja memikirkan apa yang barusan dikatan oleh Gakupo padanya. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti itu.

* * *

><p>"<em>Tadaima...<em>" Piko membuka pintu warungnya.

"_Okaeri.._ Piko kau sud.. Eh? Kau mengajak teman-temanmu? Loh, Gumi-chan kau datang lagi?"

Ibu Piko berjalan mendekati Piko dan teman-temannya. Mereka adalah Gumi, Akaito, Miku dan Gakupo. Mereka berempat membungkuk dalam pada Ibu Piko.

"Maaf merepotkan, bi.." Gumi tersenyum simpul.

"Ah.. tidak apa, loh kau tidak bersama Kiyoteru-kun?"

"Ibu sudahlah.. Kenapa kau selalu membahas Kiyoteru-_senpai_ sih? Sudahlah bu, teman-temanku ingin makan ramen disini. Aku akan segera membuatnya."

"Tunggu, kau ajak saja mereka ke kamarmu, nanti ibu yang.."

Belum sempat Ibu Piko menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Akaito sudah menyelanya. Ia bahkan tersenyum sangat manis pada Ibu Piko.

"Maaf, Bi.. lebih baik kami makan diwarung saja."

"Tidak apa, kalian bisa makan di kam.."

"Tidak perlu, Bi. Kalau di kamar anak bibi nanti kami jadi tidak membayarnya. Biarkan kami makan disini saja."

Akaito tersenyum dengan manisnya. Semua orang bahkan bisa melihat puluhan bunga mawar bermekaran disekeliling Akaito. Ia tampak begitu menawan dan bersinar layaknya bintang. Para tamu wanita di warung ramen itu juga tampaknya terpukau pada senyuman Akaito.

"Ba-baiklah, silahkan duduk.. Akan segera bibi siapkan.. ramen kalian.." Ibu Piko berjalan sempoyongan seperti orang yang sedang mabuk.

"I-ibu.."

"Piko, bukankah lebih baik kau bantu ibumu?"

Akaito dan Piko kembali saling menatap. Dan Gakupo kembali merasakan hawa pertengkaran hebat diantara mereka berdua. Piko segera berbalik dan berjalan menuju dapur tanpa membalas Akaito dengan sepatah kata pun.

Gumi, Akaito, Gakupo dan Miku segera menempati sebuah meja kosong yang cukup untuk 6 orang. Mereka berempat duduk saling berhadapan. Miku tampak takjub melihat pemandangan warung ramen yang terasa sangat hangat itu, bahkan wajahnya semakin merona saja sejak tadi.

_15 menit kemudian_, Piko datang bersama Ibunya sambil membawa beberapa mangkuk ramen. Piko membawa 3 mangkuk dan Ibu Piko membawa 2 mangkuk. Piko memberikan mangkuk yang dibawanya pada Akaito dan juga Gakupo, sedangkan Ibu Piko memberikan ramen yang dibawanya pada Gumi dan Miku.

Akaito sedikit terkejut saat melihat ramen yang diberikan oleh Piko padanya. Ramen itu terlihat lebih merah daripada ramen milik Gakupo ataupun yang lainnya. Bahkan aromanya tercium begitu berbeda.

"Ada apa, A-ka-ito-kun?" Piko berkata dengan nada menggoda.

"_Iie, betsuni_.."

"_Semoga lidahmu terbakar setelah ini_.." batin Piko.

Akaito hanya melirik tajam ke arah Piko. Ia merasa makanan untuknya telah dicampur dengan sesuatu.

"_Ini terlalu mencurigakan.._" Batin Akaito.

"_Ittadakimasu!_"

Gakupo, Gumi dan Mikiu sudah mulai makan. Wajah mereka tampak berseri-seri. Mereka begitu menikmati ramen yang dihidangkan oleh Ibu Piko barusan. Ramen itu begitu nikmat, bahkan air mata mereka bertiga sudah mengalir sejak pertama mereka makan.

"Kau tidak makan, Akaito-kun?" tanya Piko seraya duduk di samping Akaito.

"Huh? Bukan urusanmu, _ittadakimasu.._"

Akaito segera melahap ramen yang ada dihadapannya. Benar saja, Akaito merasa sedikit kepedasan. Ia merasakan rasa lain yang tidak berasal dari ramen itu, ia merasa pernah merasakan rasa pedas yang khas itu. Ia lalu teringat akan makanan kesukaannya, _Habanero Pepper_.

Piko menatap Akaito dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan '_Bagaimana rasanya, Akaito.._' dan benar saja, baru sebentar Akaito sudah berkeringat cukup banyak. Ia makan sambil sesekali menyeka keringatnya. Piko sama sekali tidak mempedulikan Akaito, ia hanya melanjutkan makannya. Namun Gumi, Gakupo dan Miku hanya menatap heran kearah Akaito. Mereka tidak menyangka jika Akaito sampai segitunya saat makan ramen.

"A-Akaito-kun? _Daijoubu dayo_?" Gumi tampak cemas.

"Oh? Iya, Aku baik-baik saja.. Kenapa, Gumi-chan?"

"_Hounto desu ka?_ Keringatmu banyak sekali.."

Gumi menyeka keringat Akaito dengan tissu yang dibawanya. Wajah Akaito langsung memerah saat Gumi melakukannya. Ia tidak menyangka jika Gumi akan seperhatian itu padanya. Piko melirik kearah Akaito yang berada disampingnya, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika yag dilakukannya malah menguntungkan Akaito.

"_Huh? Kenapa malah jadi begini? Dan kenapa aku melakukan hal seperti itu pada Akaito? Memangnya dia sainganku apa? Huh, aku tidak mengerti.._" batin Piko.

Piko hanya meneruskan makannya dengan wajah kesal. Ia merasa panas di dalam dadanya, ia merasa sangat kesal melihat Gumi begitu perhatian pada Akaito. Tapi disaat yang bersamaan Piko merasa bingung, kenapa ia harus merasa kesal pada Akaito dan kenapa ia begitu ingin mengalahkan Akaito agar Gumi memperhatikannya. Ia pun tidak tahu.

* * *

><p>Langit tampak semakin gelap. Tidak terasa malam telah tiba, Gumi dan lainnya pun memutuskan untuk pulang. Piko hanya bisa tersenyum masam sambil melambaikan tangannya saat Gumi dan Akaito pulang bersama.<p>

Piko kembali masuk kedalam rumahnya dengan wajah lesu. Ia sama sekali tidak bertenaga, rasanya seluruh tenaganya terkuras habis hanya untuk meladeni Akaito seharian ini. Ibu Piko tampak sedikit khawatir melihat anaknya seperti itu.

"Piko? Kau kenapa?"

"Oh, Ibu.. Aku tidak apa, Aku hanya ingin mandi dan istirahat.."

"Kau kurang sehat? Ya sudah, sebentar lagi ibu juga akan menutup toko. Kau istirahat saja."

"Iya, Bu.."

Piko berjalan sempoyongan menuju kamar mandi didekat kamarnya. Ia lalu melepaskan seluruh pakaian dan ia mulai membersihkan badannya. Setelah bersih ia berendam di air hangat yang telah disiapkan oleh adik perempuannya. Ia berendam sambil menatap langit-langit.

"Aku ini.. kenapa ya.." desah Piko.

"Kenapa aku jadi jahat seperti itu pada Akaito? Toh dia tidak menggangguku.."

"Tapi kenapa aku jadi kesal padanya saat ia di dekat Gumi?"

Piko tampak berbicara seorang diri didalam kamar mandi. Ia menatap langit-langit kamar mandinya sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Ia terlalu pusing untuk memikirkan apa yang terjadi padanya.

**SRAAAK!**

Seseorang membuka pintu kamar mandi itu. Orang itu adalah adik perempuan Piko, Ia terlihat seperti Piko hanya saja rambutnya lebih panjang dan ia adalah seorang gadis. Ia hanya mengenakan selembar handuk untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Ia terlihat begitu terkejut mendapati kakak laki-lakinya tengah berendam di dalam bak mandi yang ia siapkan.

"_O-o-onii-chan!"_ Wajah adik Piko memerah, ia bicara sambil tergagap.

"Eh, Rana.. Kenapa kau masuk ke sini?"

"_O-O-ONII-CHAN! _Kenapa kau mandi?! Aku menyiapkan air itu untukku sendiri tahu?!"

Rana berteriak sangat keras. Bahkan Rana melempari Piko dengan menggunakan barang-barang yang ada didekatnya. Entah itu ember ataupun sikat dan gayung sekalipun. Ia merasa sangat kesal pada kakaknya apa lagi Piko seenaknya menggunakan air hangat yang ia siapkan.

"A-au.. aa.. Ra-rana, hentikan.. Baiklah kakak akan keluar.. berhenti dong.."

Piko melindungi dirinya dengan menggunakan tangannya. Ia juga berusaha untuk bangkit dari posisinya yang tengah berendam saat ini. Melihat Piko berdiri, Rana lalu berbalik sambil berteriak dan menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan kerasnya.

"_He-hentai! _Kau ingin aku melihatnya apa?! _Baka Onii-chan!"_

"Eh? Memang apa yang bisa dilihatnya?" Piko sedikit bingung.

"Hah? Kau masih bertanya apa yang bisa kulihat?! _Onii-chan, _Aku sudah kelas 2 SMP! Jangan perlakukan aku seperti dulu lagi!"

Piko dapat mendengar suara Rana dari luar kamar mandi. dari nada bicaranya saja Piko sudah tahu jika adik perempuannya satu-satunya itu sedang kesal padanya. Piko lalu hanya mengangkat bahu dan kembali membenamkan dirinya kedalam air hangat.

"_Gomen, Rana. Besok akan kakak belikan kue kesukaanmu.._" batin Piko.

Piko terlarut dalam kenikmatan air hangat ang ia gunakan untuk berendam. Ia jadi merasa mengantuk dan iapun memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia teringat akan senyuman Gumi, tawa Gumi bahkan tangisan Gumi. Hanya bayangan wajah Gumi yang tergambar dipikirannya saat ini.

"_Uh? Kenapa aku memikirkanmu, Gumi-san? Belum lagi ini..._" batin Piko.

Ia memegangi dadanya. Jantungnya terasa berdebar begitu cepat seakan berpacu dalam sebuah balapan kuda. Ia tidak mampu mengendalikan perasaannya saat ini. Ia hanya bisa memikirkan Gumi, Gumi dan hanya Gumi.

"_Debaran jantungku semakin gila saat aku memikirkanmu, Gumi-san.." _guman Piko.

"_A-aku ingin segera bertemu denganmu, Gumi-san."_

"_Gimi-san.. Gumi-san.. Gumi.._"

Piko terus-terusan menggumankan nama Gumi. Pikirannya benar-benar dipenuhi oleh Gumi seorang saat ini. Ditengah dinginnya malam, langit bahkan terlihat sangat mendung. Piko tidak bisa melihat bintang-bintang yang biasanya menghiasi langit malam dari jendela kamar mandinya.

* * *

><p><strong>To be Continue<strong>

* * *

><p>Jangan Lupa Reviewnya ya... xD<p> 


	5. December 5th

**25 Days in December**

_**Disclaimer**_ :**Vocaloid**, _Yamaha_

**Warning!** Typo dimana-mana, Bahasa berantakan, EYD kacau…

.

.

Well… \(^w^)/

.

.

Happy Reading!

* * *

><p><em><strong>5th December<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Srak! Srak! Srak!<strong>

Suara kertas yang dibalik itu memenuhi ruangan Gumi. Gumi sedari tadi mengerjakan soal-soal matematika yang ada dihadapannya. Ia membuka semua buku matematikanya hingga memenuhi meja belajarnya. Bahkan beberapa lembar kertas berserakan dilantai kamar Gumi.

Langit sudah begitu gelap. Bintang-bintang sedang bersembunyi dibalik awan mendung yang memenuhi langit malam. Malam terasa bengitu dingin, belum lagi ini sudah pukul 2 pagi dan Gumi belum tidur sama sekali sejak kemarin. Gumi melirik jam dinding kamarnya.

"huh? Sudah jam 2? Sebaiknya aku tidur sekarang.." pikir Gumi.

Ia merapikan buku-bukunya. Ia lalu mematikan lampu meja belajarnya dan ia mulai beranjak tidur. Ia mulai menutup kedua matanya, kepalanya terasa sedikit pusing kerena terkena hujan dan juga angin dingin dua hari yang lalu.

"_Gumi, kau sedang tidak enak badan ya?"_

"_Yuuma.. Kau datang lagi.."_

"_Hmm.. Aku khawatir padamu. Kau baik-baik saja? Jangan memaksakan dirimu ya.."_

Gumi hanya mengangguk. Ia lalu merangkul Yuuma yang kini tengah duduk di sampingnya. Ia menggunakan kedua paha Yuuma sebagai bantalannya untuk tidur. Gumi sama sekali tidak berhasrat untuk berbicara sedikitpun saat ini.

Gumi sudah merasa nyaman hanya dengan adanya Yuuma disisini seperti saat ini. Bahkan Yuuma saat ini sedang membelai-belai kepalanya dengan lembutnya. Ia akan menghadapi test Matematika nanti, dan kehadiran Yuuma mengurangi rasa gugupnya. Tiba-tiba Gumi teringat akan Miku.

"_Yuuma.. Apa aku salah menafsirkan ya?"_

"_Ada apa, Gumi? Sepertinya kau kebingungan.."_

"_Aku pikir.. Miku menyukai Piko..." _Gumi terdiam sejenak.

"_Lalu apa yang kau bingungkan?"_

"_Ta-tapi Piko sepertinya tidak seperti itu.."_

Yuuma hanya tersenyum. Ia lalui mengecup pelan dahi Gumi dan Gumi hanya menatap Yuuma dengan wajah memerah. Yuuma kembali membelai kepala Gumi dengan lembutnya.

"_Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya. Kau sedang ada test kan. Ayolah, Gumi. Kau tidak ingin mengikuti kelas tambahan saat natal kan?"_

"_Hmm.. Baiklah. Yuuma.."_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Maukah kau menemaniku sampai aku bangun nanti?"_

Gumi menatap Yuuma dengan tatapan memohon, kerinduan terpancar dari kedua mata hijau Gumi. Tatapan itu membuat Yuuma tidak berkutik dan ia hanya tersenyum manis pada kekasihnya itu. Ia mengangguk pelan dan ia berbisik pada Gumi.

"_Kalau begitu tidurlah.. Aku akan ada disini sampai kau bangun.."_

"_Ta-tapi bukannya aku sudah tidur?"_

"_Iya, Gumi.. Tapi jika kau terus bermimpi, kau akan lelah. Sekarang kau harus menghemat energimu, sayang.."_

"_Hmmm.. Ba-baiklah, kalau Yuuma yang bilang. A-akan kulakukan.."_

"_Oyasuminasai, Gumi.."_ Yuuma tersenyum.

"_O-oyasumi-nasai, Yu-yuuma_.."

Gumi memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia benar-benar tertidur saat ini. Ia sama sekali tidak melihat apapun, ia hanya merasakan kehadiran Yuuma yang sedang ia peluk saat ini. Ia tidur sambil tersenyum senang, ia merasa Yuuma tengah menjaganya sekarang.

"_Yuuma.. Ima sugu aitai yo.."_ guman Gumi.

* * *

><p>Langit masih tampak begitu mendung. Tampaknya hari ini akan turun hujan yang cukup deras. Suara kicauan burung bahkan tidak terdengar lagi pagi ini. Akaito membuka kedua matanya dengan sangat tiba-tiba. Ia terbangun di atas lantai kamarnya, tampaknya ia terjatuh dari kasurnya tadi malam.<p>

Ia segera bangun dan melipat selimutnya. Ia menatap kasur diatas kasurnya, tempat dimana kakak laki-lakinya tidur. Ia segera menaiki tangga kasur tingkat itu.

Kamar Akaito merupakan kamar miliknya bersama kakaknya yang kini sudah kuliah semester 3. Akaito dan kakaknya memiliki sifat yang sangat berbeda. Kakak Akaito lebih kalem dari pada Akaito dan ia juga lebih santai daripada Akaito.

"Onii-san! Kau harus bangun sekarang!" Akaito menarik selimut kakaknya.

"Hmmm..10 menit lagi.." guman kakak Akaito.

"..." Akaito terdiam.

".. 30 menit lagi, kalau bisa.."

Akaito merasa kesal mendengar ucapan kakak laki-lakinya. Ia menatap rambut putih kakaknya yang tertutupi oleh bantal. Rasanya ia ngin sekali memukul kepala kakaknya itu saat ini.

"Onii-san, kau bangun sekarang atau aku akan menendangmu dari kasurmu!"

Kakak laki-laki Akaito merasa merinding mendengar ucapan adiknya itu. Ia tahu persis bagaimana Akaito jika ia sudah mengatakan sesuatu ia pasti akan segera melakukannya. Kakak Akaito segera bangun dan ia menatap Akaito dengan kedua mata merahnya yang sama persis dengan kedua mata Akaito.

"Akaito-chan.. kau kejam.." Kakak Akaito masih tampak mengantuk.

"Kau yang kejam, Kageito _nii-san._ Dan jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan '-_chan'_ atau aku benar-benar akan memukulmu."

"_Go-gomen_.." Kageito menunduk.

"Ah, sudahlah.. Aku mau mandi duluan, kau harus mengantarku kali ini nii-san. Jangan alasan lagi!"

Akaito segera melangkah turun dari atas kasurnya. Ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi. bahkan Kageito hanya bisa menatap Akaito dengan wajahnya yang mengantuk. Ia berusaha untuk tetap terjaga, namun angin dingin yang sedikit berhembus membuatnya kembali terbenam dalam kasur dan selimutnya yang hangat.

**BRAAAK!**

"_Kageito Nii-san! _Jangan tidur lagi_!"_ wajah Akaito terlihat begitu menyeramkan.

Kageito bahkan langsung terbangun. Ia sekarang sudah merasa tidak mengantuk sama sekali setelah Akaito membentaknya barusan. Ia bahkan langsung turun dari kasurnya dan ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Melihat kakak laki-lakinya yang begitu konyol membuat Akaito menghela nafas panjang. Akaito sampai menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"_Kalau kau bukan kakakku, mungkin kau sudah kuhabisi.._" batin Akaito.

Akaito kembali berjalan menuju kamar mandi. ia mendekati cermin di kamar mandi itu, ia menatap bayangannya sendiri di cermin. Ia segera membasuh wajahnya dengan air, lalu ia kembali menatap bayangannya di cermin itu. Wajahnya kini basah karena air.

Ia mengingat kembali mimpinya semalam. Ia merasa mimpi itu benar-benar nyata, dan tidak terasa seperti mimpi. Ia melihat Yuuma, ya ia memimpikan Yuuma semalam. Ia bermimpi tentang Gumi yang tengah tertidur diatas pangkuan Yuuma. Akaito memukulkan tangannya pada cermin di depannya. Bahkan darah mengalir dari tangan Akaito, tangannya terluka karena pecahan kaca.

"_Bahkan dalam mimpi pun aku.. Aku tidak bisa memiliki Gumi?_" guman Akaito.

Ia tampak begitu kesal dan sedikit kecewa. Namun ia juga merasa sedikit senang karena dalam mimpinya, ia dapat melihat Gumi yang tersenyum dengan tulusnya. Bahkan wajah Gumi terlihat begitu damai dalam mimpi Akaito.

"_KUSO!_" teriak Akaito.

"_A-a-akaito..._"

Akaito sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan Kageito yang tengah gemetaran karena ketakutan melihat Akaito yang mengamuk seperti itu. Kageito sama sekali tidak berani keluar dari kamar mandi.

"_Yuuma, kenapa semuanya jadi semakin sulit setelah kau tidak ada?!"_ guman Akaito.

Ia pun menoleh ke arah Kageito, Kageito pun segera keluar dari kamar mandi dan berlari menuju kamarnya. Akaito sedikit kebingungan melihat sikap kakaknya yang seperti itu. Ia hanya mengangkat bahu lalu ia masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

* * *

><p>Langit tampak mendung. Piko berjalan sambil bersiul-siul sepanjang jalan. Ia berjalan bersama adik perempuannya, Rana.<p>

"_Onii-chan, _bisakah kau berhenti bersiul-siul seperti itu?"

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa, Rana?"

"Kau terlihat konyol.." cibir Rana.

"Heh? Kau menghina _Onii-chan_ mu yang paling ganteng ini Rana?"

Piko sengaja membuat pose ala _ikemen_ di depan Rana. Rana hanya bisa menahan tawa melihat kakak laki-lakinya bersikap seperti itu. Belum lagi Piko melakukan pose ala _ikemen_ itu sambil membawa payung merah ditangannya.

"Pffft.. _Onii-chan_, hentikan.. Hahaha.. Kau membuatku geli.."

"Nah, gitu dong. Kau lebih seperti adikku jika kau tertawa.." Piko mengusap-usap kepala adikknya.

"Huh? '_seperti'_ memangnya aku bukan adikmu apa?!"

"Kau itu adikku, hanya saja kau terlihat seperti orang lain jika tidak tertawa. Dan kau.. telihat lebih cantik jika tertawa.."

**DEG!**

Wajah Rana memerah. Ia bahkan berhenti berjalan saat Piko mengatakan hal itu padanya. Ini pertama kalinya Piko berkata seperti itu padanya semenjak ia masuk SMP. Bahkan biasanya Piko hanya mengatakan hal-hal seperti '_bodoh' , 'pemalas', 'jelek'_ ataupun yang lainnya.

"Rana?"

Piko berbalik. Ia berjalan mendekati adiknya yang tengah mematung sedikit jauh dibelakangnya.

"Rana? Kau kenap..."

**PLAAAK!**

Rana menampar tangan Piko yang hendak menyentuh pundaknya. Dengan wajah memerah Rana mendongak dan berteriak pada Piko.

"_Ba-Baka Onii-chan!"_

Rana berlari meninggalkan Piko, ia berlari menuju terminal bus yang mengarah ke sekolahannya.

"Eh? Rana, tunggu.. Hei!"

Piko tampak bingung. Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa adiknya selalu bertingkah aneh seperti itu. Piko lalu berbalik dan kembali berjalan menuju sekolahnya.

"Kenapa dia? Memangnya aku salah ya? Entahlah.. _suuiit.._" Piko kembali bersiul.

Ia berjalan cukup cepat daripada biasanya. Ia ingin berangkat sedikit lebih awal agar ia punya kesempatan untuk menyapa Gumi. Ia benar-benar tidak sabar ingin segera bertemu dengan Gumi. Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundak Piko dari belakang.

"_Ohayou, Piko-kun.."_

Gadis berkuncir dua tengah tersenyum manis padanya. Gadis itu adalah Miku, Piko sangat ingat wajahnya karena gadis itu sering bersama dengan Gumi. Piko merasa sedikit kecewa kerena Gumi bukanlah gadis yang pertama menyapa dirinya.

"_O-ohayou_.."

"Kau pagi sekali.. Tumben, kenapa?"

"A-a-a.. aku belum belajar matematika, iya matematika. Aku tidak begitu mengerti, ja-jadi aku ingin minta bantuan pada temanku.." Piko berbohong.

"Hmm.. Sama dong! Aku juga tidak begitu mengerti matematika, jadi aku ingin Gumi mengajariku.."

"Eh? Gu-gumi-san?"

"Hmm.. Dia sangat pintar pada mata pelajaran matematika.."

**Deg! Deg! Deg!**

Jantung Piko berdegup kencang. Ia seakan melihat sebuah harapan besar didepan matanya. Ia lalu menatap Miku.

"Bo-bolehkah.. A-a-aku ikut.. belajar bersama kalian?"

"Eh?"

"A-apa aku boleh belajar bersama kalian?"

"Pi-piko-kun? Maksudmu kau ingin belajar bersamaku dan juga Gumi?"

"I-iya.."

**BLUUUUSSH!**

Wajah Miku memerah. Ia lalu berjalan sambil menunduk, ia tidak sanggup menatap wajah Piko.

"Ba-baiklah.. Mo-mohon bantuannya.." guman Miku lirih.

"Hai!"

Miku dan Piko berjalan bersama. Wajah Miku begitu berseri karena ia memiliki kesempatan untuk mengobrol berdua saja dengan Piko. Disisi lain Piko merasa sedikit lega karena Miku percaya pada perkataannya, belum lagi Miku mengizinkannya untuk belajar bersama dia dan juga GUMI!

"_Wow.. Gu-gumi akan mengajariku matematika.. I-ini kesempatan bagus.._" batin Piko.

* * *

><p>Ruang kelas tampak begitu ramai. Banyak kelompok anak yang tengah belajar bersama. Tampaknya matematika menjadi pelajaran yang paling ditakuti oleh para siswa. Memang benar matematika begitu sulit untuk mereka semua, ditambah lagi Guru mereka, Yumeno-sensei, yang lebih dikenal sebagai <em>guru killer<em> disekolah mereka.

Miku dan Piko tampak begitu berseri saat berjalan bersama memasuki ruang kelas. Mereka berdua mendapati Gumi tengah berada dibangkunya, ia tampak sedikit sibuk membantu anak-anak lain untuk belajar matematika.

"Gumi-chan!"

"Gumi-san.."

Piko dan Miku berjalan mendekati Gumi. Alangkah terkejutnya Piko saat ia tiba didekat Gumi. Ia melihat Akaito tengah duduk disebelah Gumi sambil menatap Piko dengan tatapan ingin membunuh. Tidak hanya itu, bahkan Gumi dan Akaito terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang tengah belajar bersama. Hal itu membuat Piko merasa sedikit panas.

"Loh, Akaito-kun? Kau juga minta ajari Gumi?" Miku tersenyum dengan polosnya.

"Iya.. aku tidak mengerti apapun.." cibir Akaito.

"Ahaha.. Oh iya Gumi, Aku dan Piko ingin minta tolong padamu. Tolong ajari kami juga ya? _Please?_"

"Duduklah, aku akan mengajari kalian. Bagian mana yang kalian tidak bisa?" Gumi terlihat begitu serius.

"Asik! Gumi ajari aku yang ini ya.."

Miku segera menarik kursi yang ada didepan meja Gumi. Ia mulai duduk disana sambil mengeluarkan buku-buku matematikanya. Sedangkan Piko, ia menarik meja dan juga kursinya ke sebelah meja Gumi. ia terlihat sedikit bersemangat.

Melihat Piko yang begitu semangat membuat Akaito menjadi sangat kesal. Ia bahkan sengaja membuat Gumi selalu mengajarinya daripada mengajari Piko. Setiap kali Piko akan bertanya pada Gumi, maka Akaito akan langsung menyelanya.

"_Apa-apaan sih dia_!" batin Piko.

Wajahnya tampak begitu kesal. Bahkan ia tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk bertanya pada Gumi sedikitpun. Apapun yang ingin ditanyakannya selalu saja di tanyakan oleh Akaito. Piko juga dapat melihat rasa _puas_ terpancar di wajah Akaito.

"_Jangan harap kau bisa menandingiku, Piko!"_ guman Akaito pelan.

"Eh? Kau tadi bicara apa, Akaito-kun?" Gumi terlihat sedikit bingung.

"A-a-a.. Ti-tidak ada.. A-aku tidak bicara apa-apa kok.. hahaha.."

"hmmm... Ayo kita belajar lagi.. 15 menit lagi kita masuk kan.."

Akaito bersyukur karena Gumi tidak menganggapnya serius. Ia lalu melirik kearah Piko. Dan tampaknya Piko sangat kesal dengan apa yang digumankan oleh Akaito tadi. Akaito begitu senang melihat wajah Piko yang kesal seperti itu, bahkan Akaito membalas Piko dengan meleparkan '_smirk'_nya yang begitu meremehkan Piko.

"_Kuso!" batin Piko._

Piko ingin sekali membalas Akaito. Ia lalu segera membuka bukunya dan ia mendekatkan buku itu pada Gumi. Gumi sedikit kaget karena Piko melakukannya secara tiba-tiba.

"Gu-Gumi-san, bagaimana cara mengerjakan soal ini?"

"Pi-Piko-kun, kau mengagetkanku.."

"Hehehe..._ Gomen.._"

"Kalau soal ini sih begini caranya.."

Gumi berada begitu dekat dengan Piko. Bahkan rambut hijau Gumi sampai bergesekan dengan rambut perak Piko. Ia benar-benar tidak sadar akan hal itu. Akaito yang sudah tidak tahan dengan pemandangan didepannya ia lalu bangkit dari bangkunya dan ia berjalan keluar dengan langkah yang sangat kasar. Bahkan Gumi terus-terusan memandang sosok Akaito yang pergi menjauh dari kelasnya.

"Akaito-kun, kau kenapa?! Gumi-chan, ada apa dengannya?" Miku terlihat bingung.

"A-aku juga.. ti-tidak tahu.."

"Dia aneh, ya kan Gumi-chan?!"

"Eh.. Mungkin saja, Miku-chan.."

**DING! DONG! DING! DONG!**

"Kyaaaaa! Kenapa harus masuk sekarang sih?! Miku kan belum selesai belajar!"

"Ahahaha.. Aku juga belum selesai belajar kog, Miku-ch.."

"Tunggu Gumi-chan! Kau kan pintar matematika, sedangkan aku tidak.."

Miku tampak memanyunkan bibirnya. Ia sepertinya benar-benar kesal, bahkan ia sampai menyilakan kedua tangannya. Gumi dan Piko yang melihat Miku seperti itu jadi ingin sekali tertawa. Miku benar-benar terlihat seperti anak kecil yang sedang mengambek.

**SRAAAK!**

Yumeno-_sensei _membuka pintu kelas. Seperti biasa beliau selalu tampak begitu datar. Murid-murid segera berlarian menuju bangku mereka masing-masing, Piko pun juga mengangkat dan mengembalikan bangku dan juga mejanya ke tempat asalnya.

Yumeno-_sensei_ membagikan lembar soal beserta lembar jawabnya kepada murid-muridnya. Beliau bahkan tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun. Setelah selesai membagi soal beliau menuliskan waktu pengerjaan soal di papan tulis, lalu beliau duduk dikursinya sambil membaca sebuah koran.

Sebagian besar murid tampak kebingungan saat mengerjakan soal, berbeda dengan Gumi. Ia mengerjakan soal dengan sangat santai namun pasti. Ia sudah menyelesaikan separuh dari jumlah soal yang ada dalam waktu 15 menit. Sesekali ia melirik kesekelilingnya, ia melihat banyak anak yang tampak kebingungan dengan soal yang ada dihadapan mereka masing-masing. Ia jadi teringat dirinya sendiri saat ia tidak bisa mengerjakan soal, ia pasti terlihat seperti itu. Gumi pun tertawa kecil.

Piko yang sedari tadi menatap Gumi jadi berseri saat melihat Gumi tertawa kecil seperti itu. Bahkan ia jadi ikut tertawa sendiri, ia tidak sadar jika ia sama sekali belum mengerjakan satu soalpun. _Well, _Piko sebenarnya hanya perlu waktu 15 menit untuk mengerjakan semua soal itu. Makanya ia masih terlihat begitu santai saat ini.

"_Kau benar-benar berjuang ya, Gumi-san.. Ah, aku jadi ingin membuatmu tersenyum lagi.."_ batin Piko.

**Deg-Deg! Deg-Deg!**

Jantung Piko berdebar sangat kencang. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Ia kembali merasa aneh setiap kali melihat Gumi tersenyum. Bahkan ia merasa senang setiap kali ia bisa memandang wajah Gumi walau itu hanya sebentar saja.

"_Ke-kenapa aku ini? Mu-mungkinkah.. A-aku.. menyukai Gumi?"_

* * *

><p>Awan gelap dilangit membuatnya tampak begitu mendung, tampaknya awan itu sudah tidak dapat lagi menahan air yang ditampungnya. Hujan pun turun dengan derasnya. Gumi hanya bisa berdiri di dekat pintu gedung sekolahnya. Ia tampak begitu kesal pada hujan saat ini, ia sma sekali tidak membawa payung hari ini.<p>

"Kenapa hari ini harus hujan lagi sih.." guman Gumi.

Ia merasa sedikit kurang sehat sejak mulai hujan 2 hari yang lalu. belum lagi kini ia sendirian di dekat pintu masuk gedung sekolahnya. Miku sudah pulang sejak tadi bersama dengan Luka, sedangkan Akaito dan Gakupo sama sekali belum pulang. Mereka berdua masih sibuk dengan band mereka. Tiba-tiba seseorang mendekatinya.

"Gumi, kau belum pulang?"

"Kiyoteru-senpai.."

"_Konnichiwa.._Bagaimana testmu hari ini?"

"Ah, _konnichiwa senpai_.. Hari ini matematika, jadi lumayan mudah.."

Gumi tersenyum dan Kiyoteru juga membalas senyumannya. Wajah Kiyoteru tampak begitu memerah saat ia sedang bicara dengan Gumi. Ia tampak meremas dadanya, Gumi berpikir kalau Kiyoteru tengah merasa sesak hingga ia meremas dadanya seperti itu.

"_Senpai? Daijoubu dayo?_"

"Eh?"

"Apa kau merasa sesak? Kenapa kau meremas dadamu seperti itu?"

Gumi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kiyoteru. Kiyoteru menjadi lebih gugup daripada sebelumnya. Wajahnya semakin memerah dan juga terasa begitu panas. Kiyoteru begitu tergagap karena ia dapat mencium aroma tubuh Gumi sedekat ini.

**Deg! Deg! Deg!**

"_Urgh! Di-dia begitu dekat! Haduh! Jantungku rasanya mau meledak! Yuuma, kekasihmu ini benar-benar seorang timer ya?!_" batin Kiyoteru.

"Senpai?"

"Huuaaa! _Gomen nee, Gumi!"_

Kiyoteru berlari menembus hujan. Ia sudah tidak dapat menahan semuanya lagi. Ia benar-benar akan meledak jika ia masih terus-terusan berada didekat Gumi dengan jarak sedekat itu.

"Se-senpai?"

Gumi sedikit terkejut dengan sikap Kiyoteru yang seperti itu. Tidak biasanya Kiyoteru bersikap seperti itu, bagi Gumi sosok Kiyoteru yang tenanglah yang ia tahu.

"Kenapa dia?" guman Gumi.

Hujan terlihat begitu deras. Gumi mencoba untuk mengulurkan tangannya, ia ingin merasakan air hujan yang dingin itu. Baru sebentar ia merasakan dinginnya air hujan, tiba-tiba sebuah payung menghalangi air hujan yang turun itu. Gumi sedikit bingung. Gumi mendongak dan ia mendapati Piko tengah berdiri disisinya sambil memegangi sebuah payung, Piko tersenyum pada Gumi.

"Piko-kun?"

"A-ayo.. A-aku bisa mengantarmu pulang.."

"Tapi rumah kita berlawanan arah."

"A-aku tidak masalah.. A-aku tidak ke-keberatan kok.." wajah Piko memerah.

"Tidak apa, aku lari saja.. _Jaa naa.._" Gumi membungkuk dalam.

Gumi melepaskan kacamata merah mudanya, ia lalu berlari sambil menggunakan tasnya sebagai penutup kepalanya. ia berlari menembus tirai hujan yang terus berjatuhan. Piko hanya melongo menatap Gumi yang semakin menjauh darinya. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan Gumi, tapi tampaknya Gumi tengah mencoba untuk menghidari Piko.

"_A-aku salah apa ya_?" batin Piko.

Piko lalu melangkan keluar dari sekolahnya sambil menggunakan payung merahnya. Ia terlihat sedikit sedih karena Gumi menolak ajakannya. Ia bahkan juga ingat bagaimana wajah Gumi yang begitu '_biasa saja'_ saat menolak ajakannya.

"_Huh.. Apa kata-kata Rana benar ya? Apa aku ini memang terlihat begitu __**konyol**__?"_

Piko terus berpikir sepanjang jalan sambil memilin-milin rambutnya.

* * *

><p>Gumi sudah berlari cukup jauh. Ia tidak menyangka jika hujan akan bertambah deras seperti ini. Ia berhenti berlari dan ia mulai berteduh di sebuah halte bus. Ia hanya berdiri seorang diri disana, ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri sambil menggosok-gosokan tangannya. Ia benar-benar kedinginan.<p>

"_Kalau saja kau masih di sini Yuuma.._" guman Gumi sambil menatap kacamata merah mudanya.

Kacamata milik Yuuma itu kini telah menjadi milik Gumi. Gumi teringat akan Yuuma yang selalu membawakan payung untuk Gumi. Bahkan jika mereka berdua tidak membawa payung, Yuuma akan menemani Gumi sampai hujannya reda.

Gumi merasa sangat lelah, ia memutuskan untuk duduk di sebuah bangku di halte bus itu. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa begitu dingin, kulitnya sedikit memucat, bibir Gumi gemetaran karena kedinginan. Air menetes begitu lembutnya dari setiap helai rambut Gumi, sesekali Gumi juga meremas pakaiannya agar air di bajunya sedikit berkurang.

Hujan sama sekali tidak berkurang, ia malah semakin deras. Gumi sudah lelah menunggu, ia merasa bosan dan juga mengantuk. Gumi menyandarkan kepalanya di salah satu tiang penyangga di halte bus itu. Kedua mata Gumi terasa begitu berat, dan semakin lama Gumi semakin memejamkan kedua matanya hingga akhirnya ia tertidur disana.

**Tap! Tap! Tap!**

15 menit kemudian, terdengar suara langkah kaki yang begitu tenang di tengah derasnya hujan. Tampak sebuah payung merah dari kejauhan tengah mendekat ke arah sebuah halte bus. Orang itu adalah Piko. Kedua kakinya melangkah begitu saja sambil sesekali menginjak kubangan air yang ada disekitarnya.

"_Ini memang menyenangkan!_" guman Piko.

Tiba-tiba kedua mata Piko tertuju pada sebuah sosok yang sangat ia kenali. Sosok berambut hijau yang tampak begitu tenang dan damai sedang tertidur di hatle bus itu. Piko segera berlari mendekati Gumi. Ia menutup payungnya dan ia mencoba untuk membangunkan Gumi.

"Gu-Gumi-san.." Piko sedikit ragu-ragu.

"Hhnnnn..."

"Gumi-san.."

Bahkan setelah Piko mengguncang bahu Gumi pun, Gumi tetap tidak membuka kedua matanya. Ia masih tertidur pulas dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajahnya. Piko tersenyum senang, ia jadi tidak ingin membangunkan Gumi saat ini. Ia masih ingin menikmati pemandangan wajah Gumi yang terlihat lebih indah saat seperti ini.

"_Kawaii.._" batin Piko.

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus cukup kencang. Bahkan Piko dapat melihat Gumi yang menggigil kedinginan. Ia segera membuka payungnya dan ia kembali berusaha membangunkan Gumi, tetapi tetap saja Gumi masih belum mau membuka kedua matanya.

"Urgh.. Terpaksa A-aku ha-harus melakukannya.." guman Piko.

"_Gomen nee, Gumi-san.._"

Piko tampak menepukkan kedua tangannya. Wajah Piko begitu memerah saat melakukannya, ia benar-benar sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan. Yang ia tahu hanya ada satu hal yang bisa ia lakukan, yaitu menggendong Gumi pulang hingga sampai ke rumahnya.

"Huup!"

Piko berhasil menggendong Gumi dipunggungnya. Ia segera mengambil payungnya yang sudah ia buka tadi. Ia merasa begitu berdebar. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh Gumi begitu dekat dengannya. Aroma Gumi yang ada didekatnya, serta punggungnya yang terasa sedikit '_empuk'_.

"_Le-lembut..Eh? Piko, apa yang kau pikirkan bodoh!"_ pikir Piko.

Wajah Piko memerah. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seolah menolak apa yang ada dipikirannya. Ia segera berjalan keluar dari halte sambil memayungi dirinya dan juga Gumi yang berada dipunggungnya. Tidak lupa ia membawa semua barang bawaan milik Gumi bersamanya.

Piko terus melangkah. Suara langkah kakinya tidak terdengar ditengah derasnya hujan siang itu. Ia bahkan tidak tahu dimana rumah Gumi berada, yang ia tahu ia hanya mengikuti kemana pun kakinya melangkah. Kalau bisa, ia ingin waktu berjalan lambat agar ia bisa merasakan saat-saat seperti ini lebih lama lagi.

Gumi merasakan tubuhnya sedikit berguncang. Rasanya ia tengah berada diatas suatu benda yang bergerak. Gumi bahkan mencium aroma yang tidak biasa baginya, namun rasanya aroma itu juga tidak asing bagi Gumi.

Gumi mencoba untuk membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Ia sedikit terkejut mendapati rambut perak yang berada tepat didepan wajahnya. Saking terkejutnya bahkan Gumi hampir terlempar kebelakang. Namun dengan cepat tangan Piko menahan Gumi yang ada dipunggungnya saat ini.

"Pi-pi-pik..." wajah Gumi memerah.

"A-aa.. _Gomen nee, Gumi-san.._ A-aku lancang..."

"Piko-kun? Ta-ta-tapi ke-kena.."

"Tadi aku melihatmu tertidur di halte bus.. A-aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu tidur disana.."

Piko memalingkan wajahnya dari Gumi, ia tidak mau Gumi melihat wajahnya yang memerah karena malu. Wajah Piko memerah bahkan hingga telinga Piko pun juga ikut memerah. Piko tidak mengetahui kalau Gumi dapat melihat telinganya yang memerah.

Melihat Piko yang seperti itu membuat Gumi jadi merasa sangt senang. Selama ini hanya Yuuma dan Akaito sajalah laki-laki yang selalu begitu peduli padanya. Gumi selalu mengira dirinya sangatlah tidak pantas mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari laki-laki manapun.

"_Arigatou.._" bisik Gumi seraya melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Piko.

"_Do-douita.._" Piko sedikit gugup.

Keheningan terasa diantara keduanya. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara. Hanya suara rintik hujan yang mulai mereda saja yang terdengar. Tiba-tiba kedua mata Piko tertuju pada jemari Gumi yang mendadak menunjuk ke satu-satunya rumah bercatkan putih hitam tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Anoo, disana.."

"Eh?" Piko sedikit bingung.

"Itu rumahku.."

"Oh.. Baiklah aku akan segera mengantarmu sampai sana."

"_Arigatou nee, Piko-kun_.."

Piko hanya mengangguk pelan. Jantungnya berdebar semakin kencang saja, bahkan ia dapat mendengar suara detak jantungnya sendiri. Ia khawatir jika Gumi juga mendengar suara detak jantungnya itu. Piko pun mempercepat langkahnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka tiba di rumah bercat putih hitam itu. Gumi meminta agar Piko mendekat hingga teras rumahnya yang cukup lebar. Saat tiba di teras itu Piko segera menurunkan Gumi dari punggungnya. Jantung Piko juga masih saja berdetak dengan hebatnya.

"Piko-kun, masuklah .. keringkan badan dan juga bajumu di dalam."

"A-a-a.. Tidak perlu Gumi-san.. A-a-aku langsung pulang saja.."

"Tapi kau basah karena menggendongku tadi, Piko-kun."

"Ti-tidak masalah.. A-aku pulang dulu, _jaa naa!_"

"Pi-piko.. -kun.."

Piko sudah berlari keluar dari halaman rumah Gumi. Ia bahkan sudah tidak lagi memakai payung merahnya. Gumi mengelengkan kepalanya perlahan, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Saat Piko sudah jauh, Gumi segera berbalik dan ia membuka pintu rumahnya.

"_Tadai.. ma.. _Kii-kun! Nii-chan! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

Gumi sedikit terkejut saat mendapati Kii dan juga Nii tengah berdiri di dekat pintu. Tampaknya kedua anak itu sudah berada disana sejak tadi, mereka bahkan tertawa kecil sambil melambaikan tangan mereka.

"_O-okaeri nasai.. hehehe.._" Kii dan Nii bersamaan.

"A-apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

"Gumi-_nee, _ tadi itu siapa? Kami belum pernah melihatnya?"

"_Onee-chan, _siapa laki-laki berambut _putih_ tadi? Kenapa kau tidak bersama _Onii-chan?_"

"Iya _Gumi-nee, _mana _Yuu-nii_? _Yuu-nii _janji sama Kii untuk main PS bareng lagi.."

**DEG!**

Gumi merasa seolah ditikam. Kii dan Nii menanyakan sesuatu yang sangat membuat Gumi sedih, bahkan ia tidak mungkin mengatakan kalau '_Onii-chan_' yang dimaksudkan oleh Nii telah lama tiada. Gumi hanya menunduk dalam, ia tidak sanggup menahan air matanya lebih lama lagi. Ia tidak sanggup menahan perasaannya lagi.

"_Gumi-nee.. _Ka-kau kenapa?"

"_O-onee-chan? Da-daijoubu dayo_?"

"_Gumi-nee, _kausakit perut?"

Kii dan Nii tampak begitu khawatir. Kedua anak kecil yang polos itu terlihat begitu bingung, belum lagi saat ini Gumi tengah menangis sambil memegangi perutnya. Kii dan Nii semakin bingung karena Ibu Gumi sedang tidak berada dirumah saat ini.

Kii dan Nii jadi ikut menangis sambil memeluk Gumi. Mereka merasa sangat khawatir dan mereka tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa untuk membantu Gumi. Gumi membalas pelukan kecil kedua anak itu.

* * *

><p><strong>To be Continue<strong>

* * *

><p>Jangan Lupa Reviewnya ya... xD<p> 


End file.
